Un fin de semana ¿Normal?
by Tellus
Summary: Los padres de Alice, Edward y Emmett deben viajar por un fin de semana, y ellos invitan a sus amigos para no quedarse sólos... ¿Qué pasará? /-Se fue la luz -Ay si, no me había dado cuenta -Mejor voy por una vela -Quita tu mano de mi pierna -Yo no te estoy tocando... /-Emmett, ¿qué hiciste? -Nada -No me mientas, fue tu idea -Pero, Eddie... -¡Saca a esta gente de la casa ya mismo!
1. Chapter 1

**Un fin de semana… ¿Normal?**

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo me pertenece la trama._

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

Bella POV:

_Ring ring ring ring…_

_¡Apaguen esa cosa!_

_Ring ring ring ring…_

Me di cuenta de que ese molesto sonido provenía de mi celular, que estaba sobre la mesita de luz. _¡Quién llama a esta hora!_

―Alice, juro que si no es importante te mataré.

―_Buenos días a ti también, pequeña dormilona._

―¿Qué quieres, Alice? ―dije mordaz.

―_Nada importante… solo quería recordarte que es viernes, hay clases, y hoy tenemos un lindo examen de historia gracias a mi muy querido hermano Emmett _―respondió empleando todo el sarcasmo posible. Los recuerdos afloraron en mí como agua de una tubería.

_Flashback_

Era lunes, el día que más detestaba.

En cuanto estacioné mi furgoneta al lado de un Porsche Amarillo, una pequeña duende de piel blanquecina, de ojos color verde y cabello color azabache, cuyas puntas se dirigían en todas las direcciones posibles, vino corriendo hacia mí y me abrazó con una fuerza sorprendente para alguien de su tamaño.

―¡Bellaa! ―dijo largando la a― Pensé que no ibas a venir…

―Alice, es lunes y… ¡es muy temprano! ―recién ahí me percaté de que ella estaba sola― ¿Dónde está el resto?

―Al parecer a Rosalie le afectó el virus maternal, y como sus padres se fueron de viaje por toda esta semana, decidió cocinar algo para ella y su hermano. Y… bueno, conoces a Rose ―¿Rosalie cocinando? Reí internamente, tenía que ver eso.

La cocina no es una facultad de ella, aunque siempre lo intentaba, no le salía muy bien. ¡Podía quemar hasta el agua! Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces tuvimos que probar sus platillos y disimular para no herir sus sentimientos. Pobre Emmett, siendo su novio era el que mas debía soportarlo, pero no se quejaba, la amaba la suficiente como para ir a Marte y buscar alguna prueba de la existencia de los extraterrestres.

―¿Qué pasó esta vez? ―le pregunté disimulando una carcajada con un carraspeo

―Ella y mi Jazz se intoxicaron, ahora están en reposo, quizás hasta la semana que viene ―dijo con un puchero, no aguante y me reí a todo pulmón.

Intenté parar, pero no podía, sabía que nada bueno pasaría si cocinaba, pero no creí que era para tanto. Mientras tanto Alice me miraba con furia en sus ojos, pero de repente una sonrisa apareció su rostro.

―Edward tampoco vendrá ―paré de reír abruptamente.

―¿Le…pasó… algo? ¿Por qué no vendrá? ―Ahora la que se reía era ella, y yo estaba sonrojada a mas no poder, sabía que me atraía de alguna manera su hermano, y la mayoría de las veces lo usaba en mi contra.

―No le pasó nada grave, no te preocupes ―suspiré aliviada―. Sólo se quedó dormido ―continuó― ¡Ninguno lo pudo despertar! Al parecer anoche no pudo dormir bien ―iba a interrumpirla, pero me cortó―. Y no, no se el motivo.

―¿Y Emmett? ―en cuanto terminé la pregunta, un Jeep se estacionó en el lado libre al lado de mi furgoneta. Alice rodó los ojos.

―Hablando de roma…

Un Emmett triste se acercó hacia nosotras.

A primera vista, su aspecto era intimidante, con la contextura física de un oso y de piel tan casi tan blanca como la nieve, sin duda podría asustar a cualquiera. Sin embargo, era como un niño en realidad, la inmadurez en carne y hueso, con sus bromas constantes y los hoyuelos que se le forman cada vez que sonríe; era como el hermano mayor que siempre quise.

―¡Se puede saber donde te has metido! ¡Sabes lo que me costó inventarle una excusa a mamá que se creyera! "Tiene un trabajo que hacer y volverá mas tarde" "Salió temprano al colegio porque anoche me dijo que no lo terminó" ¡Por dios! ¡Tienes diez segundos para darme una explicación! Y espero que sea buena, Emmett Cullen ―_¿donde le entraba tanto aire_? Creo que dijo todo sin respirar una sola vez, mirándolo acusatoriamente y señalándolo con su dedo índice. Sin duda Alice daba miedo, todos los que se encontraban en el estacionamiento habían volteado a vernos― Van cuatro ―canturreó. Parecía una psicópata.

―Alice, cálmate ―dije intentando que no se agazapara sobre él, cubriéndolo con mi cuerpo en un abrazo, aunque con lo grande que era no podía hacer mucho. Me dio una ternura su cara que no me resistí ― ¿Cierto que tienes una excusa, Oso? ―dije con vos tierna.

―Claro que si, Belly Bell's ―rodé los ojos ante el apodo y lo solté, su humor volvió ―Anoche fui a ver a mi Rose ―dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

―Iuuuu ―Alice hizo una mueca de desagrado―. No hables mas, te lo suplico. No tengo deseos de devolver mi desayuno escuchando lo que hicieron anoche.

Emmett rio estruendosamente.

―Tranquila, duende. No hicimos nada, se sentía muy mal, solo le hice compañía. Pero no dejó que me quedase con ella, y me dio un discurso de que "estudiar es muy importante si quiero tener un futuro decente, y que ella no estaría con ninguna persona que no sabe mantenerse por si sola" ―todos sabíamos que aunque Rose dijera eso, nunca lo dejaría, también lo amaba demasiado―. Por cierto, ella y Jasper les envían saludos. En especial Jasper a ti Alice ―hizo una mueca y su hermana sonrió, otra pareja mas a la que aguantar, y yo ando… por ahí, haciendo las tareas del colegio.

Tocó el timbre y los tres nos dirigimos a nuestra primera clase, historia. _¡A qué clase de ser humano en la faz de la tierra se le ocurre poner historia como primera hora un lunes!_

Fuimos de los primeros en llegar y tomamos asiento, Alice conmigo y Emmett detrás de nosotras sólo, ya que Rosalie no vino.

Estuvimos hablando hasta que el profesor entró… y ahí empezó el problema.

―Me siento sólo, sólo, solito… ―empezó a cantar susurrando.

―Emmett, cállate ―siseó Alice.

―No hay nadie aquí a mi lado… ―siguió, ignorando a su hermana.

―Emm, nos meterás en problemas ―dije intentando, sin obtener resultado, que se callara.

―Señorita Swan, preste atención, por favor.

―Lo siento, profesor Barner ―eso bastó para que continuara con la clase.

―Por dios, señorita Swan, contrólese, no ve que altera el orden de la clase ―dijo Emmett intentando imitar la voz del profesor. Ni Alice ni yo pudimos evitar soltar unas risitas, a lo que el profesor nos miró desaprobatoriamente.

―Señor Cullen, ¿tiene algo que decirle a la clase? ―después de eso, todos voltearon a vernos.

―A la clase no, pero a usted quiero preguntarle una cosa. ¿Puede acercarse? ―El profesor se acercó a regañadientes, él no era necesariamente su alumno favorito.

―¿Qué quería preguntar?

―Le quería preguntar si me daba el _extraordinario placer _de permitirme ir al baño ―dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escuche toda la clase, y nadie intentó disimular las risas, mucho menos nosotras. El profesor estaba rojo de la ira, creo que se quedó sin palabras.

―¡Qué falta de respeto es esa, señor Cullen! ―casi gritó.

―Lo siento, profe, es que cuando hay que ir hay que ir ―otra ronda de risas.

―Retírese de la clase ―_Upss, creo que se enojó._

―No sea aguafiestas, solo fue una pequeña broma ―dijo golpeándolo en el brazo, pero el grandulón seguro no midió su fuerza, y todo pasó en cámara lenta.

Por la fuerza del impacto el profesor se fue al piso, con una cara de lo mas graciosa. Pude ver que algo voló y cayó detrás de mí, pero no alcancé a distinguirlo. Después se escuchó un grito proveniente de Alice.

―¡AAAAAHHHHHHH! ¡Quítenmelo, quítenmelo! ¡Aaahhhhh! ¡Alguien sáquenme esta cosa de la cabeza!

Al voltear vi que sobre a cabeza de Alice había un peluquín, y ella seguía con los ojos cerrados y chillando que le sacaran eso de encima, junto a un montón de cosas que seguro nadie entendió, gracias a dios, porque no creo que sean cosas muy lindas.

―Alice, cálmate, deja de gritar ―dije intentando calmarla, pero no paraba de gritar y yo no me animaba a tocar esa cosa.

Escuché que alguien se aclaró la garganta y volteé a ver. El profesor estaba rojo de la vergüenza, ¡se notaba hasta en su calva! Al parecer todo el mundo salió de su estupor y la clase estalló en carcajadas, algunos hasta lloraron por la risa.

―¡SILENCIO CLASE! ―seguro eso se escucho hasta el estacionamiento.

―Los señores Cullen y señorita Swan al parecer están graciosos el día de hoy, muy bien, a la oficina del director ¡Ya mismo!

―Pero profesor… ―intenté protestar, pero me cortó.

―¡Dije ahora! ―dicho eso, le quitó la peluca a Alice y esta suspiró aliviada.

―Por cierto, la próxima clase, _toda la clase _tendrá examen sobre la Revolución Francesa, sin excepciones ―al parecer, no tenía sentido quejarse y razonar con él. Estaba furioso. Emmett cerró la puerta tras de sí cortando todos los bullicios. Ahora nos encontrábamos en el pasillo, ninguno abrió la boca, y nos dirigimos a la oficina del director.

Luego de intentar convencerlo de que solo fue un accidente, nos suspendió por dos días.

_Genial, Charlie me matará cuando se entere._

―Emmett, eres un idiota ―dijimos Alice y yo al unísono en cuanto salimos. Él solo nos miraba fingiendo inocencia.

―Pero si no hice nada… ―dijo, nos despedimos y cada uno se fue a sus respectivos autos

_Fin de Flashback_

―_¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¿Estás ahí? Bella, si no contestas le diré a Emmett que derribe la puerta._

Su grito me quitó de mi ensoñación e intenté levantarme rápido, pero mi torpeza hizo acto de presencia, y caí al suelo por culpa de las sábanas que estaban enredadas en mis piernas.

―¡Demonios, eso dolió!

―_No es momento de saludar a tu gran amigo el piso, si no te apresuras llegaremos tarde. Tienes treinta minutos para estar en el auto o iremos en tu búsqueda y vendrás como estés _―colgó el teléfono.

Lo mas rápido que pude me levanté del suelo y me metí a bañar. Me puse unos jeans entubados y una remera manga larga color azul, el día no estaba tan malo, solo nublado; me lavé los dientes, tomé mi mochila y mi cazadora. No me preocupé en desayunar o llegaría tarde.

Miré la hora en mi reloj y vi que solo había demorado veinte minutos, me felicité mentalmente, no llegaríamos tarde. Al salir, me encontré con un bello Volvo plateado y mi corazón se aceleró. _Alice Cullen, juro que te mataré por no haberme avisado que Él venía._

Abrí la puerta trasera dudando y entré.

Ahí estaba él, con su sonrisa torcida particular, con su piel tan blanca como la de sus hermanos, su pelo cobrizo, imposible de peinar, sus facciones perfectas y unos ojos color verde esmeralda hipnotizantes, nunca había visto ojos así, y podía quedarme mirándolos todo el tiempo del mundo

―Hola, Bella ―reprimí un suspiro, como puede ser que con un simple saludo me deje sin palabras.

―Hola, Edward ―le respondí. Estaba sonrojada a mas no poder, me había tardado mas de lo necesario en responder. Tal vez no me escuchó. _Como te va a escuchar si no hablas alto, ¡por dios, solo es un saludo! _Me regañó mi conciencia

―Isabella Marie Swan, dime que has desayunado ―me regañó Alice, ¿otra mas?

―Hola, _mamá_ ―eso sonó mas natural _¿Cómo no podía ser así con él?_

―Responde –dijo ignorando como la llamé.

―Cla-claro que si… ―era pésima mintiendo, _por favor, por favor, déjalo pasar, _rogaba internamente. Hizo una mueca de disgusto.

―Eso explica porque eres tan liviana y debilucha, ¡si no comes nada! ―dijo Emmett pasando su fornido brazo por mis hombros, él se encontraba al lado mío.

―Lo siento si no puedo comer como un equipo de fútbol completo igual que tú ―dije golpeándolo en el pecho, claro que él ni se inmutó.

―Oye, hay que mantener este cuerpazo ―dijo señalándose de la cabeza a los pies. _Presumido._

―¿En serio? Yo solo veo panza ―dije inocentemente; por su puesto que eso era mentira.

―Me ofendes ―dijo con un puchero. Automáticamente lo abracé y me reí, a lo que él me acompañó después y se sumó la risa de campanitas de Alice.

No me resistí y miré a Edward, que me miraba a través del espejo retrovisor, su semblante era serio y su mirada muy intensa.

―Ya llegamos ―dijo fríamente. _¿Y ahora que bicho le picó? _No me había dado cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado.

Bajamos del auto y un segundo después sonó el timbre. Edward se dirigió a su clase de Matemáticas cerrando la puerta de un portazo, estaba muy tenso, parecía molesto. Nosotros lo mirábamos confundido mientras se alejaba y cuando desapareció de nuestra vista, emprendimos el camino hacia el salón.

Por suerte, llegamos unos segundos antes que el profesor. Saludó a la clase, bien, otra persona mas que parecía molesta.

―¿_Como no va a estar molesto? _

Ya cállate, no quiero escucharte.

―_Estoy en tu cabeza, soy un producto de tu mente, no me puedes callar. _

―Estúpida voz interior ―susurré.

El señor Banner empezó a repartir los exámenes.

Suspiré. Iba a ser un largo día.

* * *

_Recién empieza, pero no va a ser muy larga la historia._

_Espero que les guste..._

_¿Algún comentario, crítica, queja?_

_Saludos,_

_Tellus :)_


	2. Nuevos sentimientos

**Un fin de semana... ¿Normal?**

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo me pertenece la trama._

_Muchas gracias a: GaliaMRamon, montego24 y a las que dejaron un review que no pude responder._

_Gracias también a las que me agregaron a sus favoritos y alertas_

_Aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero les guste :)_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Nuevos Sentimientos**

Edward POV:

Lunes.

Me desperté temprano, a pesar de que ayer no pude dormir recién hasta las 4 de la madrugada, vi la hora:

**5:45 a.m.**

_Santo Cielo, necesito poder dormir mas. _

Imposible. Me quedé dando vueltas sobre mi cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, vi la hora otra vez y solo habían pasado cinco minutos.

Empecé a pensar en muchas cosas, pero llegó a mi la imagen de una persona: Isabella, la mejor amiga de mi hermana, aunque ella prefería que la llamaran Bella. Siempre la vi solo como una hermana, ya que ella y Alice se conocen desde pequeñas, pero en este último tiempo me siento extraño hacia ella, empecé a mirarla distinto, con otros ojos. Ella era la razón de mi falta de sueño en estos días.

―_Te atrae ―_dijo mi conciencia.

Claro que no.

―_Claro que sí, siempre te atrajo, solo que nunca te has dado cuenta._

No, solo la quiero como quiero a Alice, es casi como mi hermana.

―_No es tu hermana, no cometerás un pecado si te acercas a ella ―casi gritó._

Eso ya lo sé, no es necesario que grites.

―_¿Quién grita?_

Tú. Ya, enserio, sal de mi cabeza.

―_No puedo, Einstein ―se mofó― soy sólo un producto de tu imaginación._

―¡Vete! ―le grité, _genial_, ahora toda mi familia pensará que estoy loco, espero que nadie me haya escuchado.

―_Gruñón ―_dijo como despedida.

Paz al fin.

Volví a mirar la hora, 6 a.m. Aún es temprano.

Seguí pensando en Bella, en los momentos en que visitó a mi familia, cuando cuidaba de Alice cada vez que se enfermaba, sin duda, era una gran persona, honesta, leal, inocente… siempre poniendo delante de ella al resto, sin importarle sus problemas. Admito que a veces era frustrante verlo, no se daba la importancia que ella misma necesitaba, y se subestimaba demasiado, además, era una mujer independiente e inteligente pero muy testaruda y un poco infantil, pero por eso me gustaba.

―_¡JA! ―_no, otra vez no. Me lamenté internamente de haber dicho esas simples palabras― _lo has admitido, eso es un gran avance._

No he dicho nada fuera de lo común, digo, ¿_a quién no le agradaría Bella?_

―_Si, claaaro ―_dijo empleando sarcasmo. Bufé― _Cuando te des cuenta de que estás enamorado de ella va a ser muy tarde, ¡abre los ojos!_

¿Enamorado? Eso fue lo que dijo, lo escuche claramente. ¿Podría estar enamorado de Bella Swan?

Una parte de mi mente decía que sí, y me felicitaba por haberlo admitido, pero una muy pequeña decía que no, solo eran imaginaciones mías, o eso era lo que quería creer yo.

Nunca me interesó ninguna chica, a pesar de tener a muchas detrás de mí. Crecí entre el amor de mis padres, una amor puro y verdadero, y de pequeño mi deseo fue encontrar a alguien así, con quien compartir el resto de mi vida, que me haga sentir el hombre mas afortunado por tenerla a mi lado. ¿Podría ser Bella esa chica? ¿La que me haga feliz todos los días? ¿La que me acompañe en cualquier momento? Miles de preguntas surcaron mi mente, pero fueron remplazadas por una imagen donde me encontraba abrazada a ella, delante de una hermosa casa, sonriendo. Ambos estábamos felices, y le di un casto beso en los labios.

Una sonrisa tonta apareció en mi rostro, y, pensando en eso, me quedé profundamente dormido, siendo ella la que protagonizó mis sueños

~.~

La luz que atravesaba la ventana dio de lleno en mi cara, despertándome. _¿Cuánto habré dormido? _Miré la hora.

**11:58 a.m.**

No puede ser, me quedé dormido.

Mi estomago rugió y bajé tranquilamente a la cocina para poder comer algo, ya no tenía sentido ir al instituto. Al llegar me encontré con mi madre, Esme. Ella era la mejor persona que alguien pudiera conocer, sin ser presumido. Tenía cabello color caramelo, rostro en forma de corazón y unos ojos color azules muy profundos que demostraban felicidad y el amor hacia su familia. Su mirada y su sonrisa siempre eran tiernas, era la mejor madre que alguien pudiera desear.

―Vaya, parece que al fin alguien se despierta ―dijo con un dulce tono de voz.

―Buenos días, mamá ―besé su frente―. Lo siento, no fue mi intención faltar al instituto.

―Tranquilo, cariño ―dijo comprensivamente―. Sé que últimamente no has podido dormir bien. Ahora, ¿Puedo saber cuál es el motivo? ―me sonrojé y bajé la mirada apenado. No le diría a mi madre que mi falta de sueño estaba relacionada con la confusión de mis sentimientos hacia Bella, sería muy… _vergonzoso._ Levanté la vista y ella me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados― Problemas de amores ―susurró casi incompresiblemente, pero alcancé a escucharla.

―¿Qu-qué estás diciendo? ―_Genio, el tartamudeo no te ayudará, puedes inventar una excusa perfecta para salir de algunos problemas ¡y no puedes decirle un simple "no" piadoso a tu propia madre!―._

―Nada, cuando llegue el momento me lo dirás ―dijo dándome unos ligeros golpecitos en la cara y se dispuso a salir de la cocina. Al llegar a la puerta volteó y dijo con una sonrisa en la cara― Sírvete lo que quieras ―acto seguido se fue.

Muy bien, a veces mi madre daba tanto miedo como Alice.

~.~

Al fin, viernes.

Estos días pude dormir mucho mejor que los anteriores, la semana pasó rápido y sin inconvenientes.

Me levanté y fui a tomar una ducha. El día solo estaba nublado, así que me vestí con unos jeans color negro, y me coloqué una camisa color azul, dejando los primeros dos botones sueltos, junto a unas converse que combinaban.

Intenté peinar mi cabello, pero al ver que era una misión imposible, decidí dejarlo como estaba. Ya no sé ni para que me molesto en intentarlo.

―_Porque eres un tonto._

No empieces.

Bajé a la cocina, donde se encontraba mi padre leyendo el periódico con una taza de café, mi madre poniendo la mesa y Alice tomando su desayuno, que consistía en hotcakes y un vaso de jugo de naranja.

―Buenos días ―los saludé a todos.

―Buenos días ―dijeron papá y mi hermana al unísono.

―Buenos días, tesoro ―dijo mi mamá, siempre tan amorosa― ¿Quieres algo especial para desayunar?

―Sólo un cuenco con cereales, pero déjalo ―la frené al ver que se dirigía a prepararlo―, yo lo preparo ―me sonrió cariñosamente y siguió con sus cosas.

Me preparé el desayuno y me senté en mi silla. En eso, se escuchó un saludo estruendoso.

―¡Familia! ―saludó Emmett, Alice saltó de su asiento por el susto y casi se cae, papá tiró un poco de su café sobre la mesa, y mamá y yo intentábamos no reírnos, acostumbrados a los saludos de el Oso, así era como le decíamos a mi hermano, ya que se parecía demasiado a ese animal.

―Buenos días a ti también, Emmett ―dijo Alice fingiendo estar molesta. Papá y mamá solo rieron negando con la cabeza, la misma escena de todas las mañanas.

―Hola, _Eddie_ ―me saludó. _Por dios, prefiero que me ignore._

―No me digas Eddie, sabes que lo detesto.

―Como digas, _Eddie._

―¡EMMETT!

―Niños, no empiecen ―empezó a regañarnos nuestra madre.

―Los siento, mamá ―dijimos ambos al unísono.

―Me las pagarás ―le susurré para que nadie mas me escuche.

―Ya quiero ver eso ―también susurró. Esme se acercó mirándonos acusatoriamente, con el desayuno de Emmett, _seguro algo escuchó._ Nosotros solo atinamos a mirarla inocentemente.

―Comes como si nunca hubieras probado bocado, Oso ―dijo Alice mirando su abundante desayuno, compuesto por hotcakes, huevos, galletas y un gran vaso de jugo de naranja.

―Tu misma lo has dicho, hace honor a su nombre ―le respondí.

―Digan lo que quieran, nadie mas que yo tiene este cuerpazo ―dijo sonriendo orgullosamente.

―Gordo ―susurró Allie para que solo nosotros escuchemos.

―Alice Cullen –empezó mi madre, pero ella la cortó.

―Edward, mi auto se descompuso, podemos ir a buscar a Bella a su casa, se lo prometí ―dijo mirándome con su cara de cachorrito abandonado. Sonreí inconscientemente.

―Claro, no hay problema ―dije mas entusiasmado de lo que creí. En cuanto terminé de hablar, me miraba de forma extraña, y luego apareció una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

―Iré con ustedes, quiero ver a mi Belly Bell's ―no sé porque, pero las palabras de Emmett me hicieron sentir algo extraño. _Son los celos, _canturreó mi subconsciente_. _Ignoré a la molesta voz y me dirigí hacia mi bello Volvo Plateado, mi posesión mas preciada después de mi piano. Así es, el gran Edward Cullen toca el piano, pero es un secreto que solo sabe mi familia.

Conocía de memoria el camino hacia la casa de Bella, varias veces tuve que traer a mi hermana aquí o venir a buscarla cuando aún no mis papás no le habían regalado su Porsche. Sin embargo, esta vez me encontraba ansioso por verla.

Cuando faltaba poco para llegar, Alice tomó su celular, marcó un número y se acercó el aparato al oído.

―_Alice, juro que si no es importante te mataré ―_alcancé a escuchar. _Wow_, que carácter que tiene Bella en las mañanas.

―Buenos días a ti también, pequeña dormilona ―dijo con un dulce tono de voz.

No entendí que dijo, pero parecía molesta.

―Nada importante… solo quería recordarte que es viernes, hay clases, y hoy tenemos un lindo examen de historia gracias a mi muy querido hermano Emmett ―dijo con sarcasmo mientras nos lanzaba dagas con los ojos a mi y a Emm, ya que yo me reía silenciosamente y él la miraba como si fuese un niño acusado injustamente.

Hubo un gran momento de silencio hasta que llegamos a su casa. Mi hermana se había puesto nerviosa al ver que no le contestaba.

―¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¿Estás ahí? Bella, si no contestas le diré a Emmett que derribe la puerta ―no me sorprendería que lo hiciera de verdad, quería a Bella como si fuera su propia hija.

De repente, se escuchó un fuerte golpe, que resonó en todo el auto. Me estaba empezando a preocupar.

―_¡Demonios, eso dolió! ―_se escuchó su queja. No se golpeó, ¿Verdad?

―No es momento de saludar a tu gran amigo el piso, si no te apresuras llegaremos tarde. Tienes treinta minutos para estar en el auto o iremos en tu búsqueda y vendrás como estés ―colgó el teléfono y enseguida Emmett se rio a todo pulmón.

A los veinte minutos aproximadamente, Bella salió de su casa. Se quedó estática al ver mi auto, lo que me permitió admirarla mejor.

En su hombro traía colgada su mochila y en un brazo su cazadora. Vestía nos jeans entubados y una remera azul escotada que permitía ver todo su cuello y parte de su clavícula, también gracias al viento que corría el pelo de su cara. Demasiado tentador.

―Cierra la boca, Eddie –me las pagarás Emmett Cullen.

―Tengo que darle algunas clases para vestirse.

―Alice, está perfecta así ―las palabras salieron en un suspiro, sin que las pudiera retener.

Emmett y Alice se quedaron con la boca abierta, ni yo podía creer lo que había dicho.

―Edward, pero que… ―empezó Alice, pero paró abruptamente al ver que Bella se acercaba a la puerta y la abría algo dudosa.

―Hola, Bella ―dije sonriéndole._ ¡Justo hoy no podía controlar lo que salía de mi boca!_ La miré a través de espejo retrovisor, su rostro en forma de corazón, sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas y sus expresivos ojos color chocolate me deslumbraron por un momento. Ese color le quedaba perfecto.

Repentinamente se adoptó un tono mas fuerte y susurró un suave _hola _que alcancé a escuchar. Parecía una niña que fue encontrada en mitad de una travesura, se veía tan adorable_. Esperen… ¿Yo dije eso?_

―Isabella Marie Swan, dime que has desayunado ―eso podría explicar porque no tardó tanto tiempo.

―Hola, _mamá_ ―sonreí por como llamó a Alice

―Responde ―dijo ignorándola.

―Cla-claro que si… ―dijo tartamudeando, era una pésima mentirosa. Hice una mueca ante su respuesta, el desayuno es la comida mas importante del día.

―Eso explica porque eres tan liviana y debilucha, ¡si no comes nada! ―dijo Emmett pasando su brazo por los hombros de ella. Otra vez el sentimiento extraño.

―Lo siento si no puedo comer como un equipo de fútbol completo igual que tú ―lo golpeó débilmente en el pecho.

―Oye, hay que mantener este cuerpazo ―dijo señalándose de la cabeza a los pies. El sentimiento crecía…

―¿En serio? Yo solo veo panza ―dijo en tono inocente.

―Me ofendes ―le hizo un puchero, ella lo abrazó y se rio, seguida de mis dos hermanos. Se veía cómoda en sus brazos.

―Ya llegamos ―dije en un tono frío luego de estacionar.

Bajé del auto y un segundo después tocó el timbre. Cerré la puerta de un portazo y me dirigí hacia la clase que me tocaba, sintiendo tres miradas en mi espalda, una de ellas mas intensa que las otras.

No presté atención a lo que explicaba el profesor, estaba muy distraído pensando en Bella. Estuvo intentando llamar mi atención toda la clase, sin lograrlo. No aguantaba mas, necesitaba salir.

―Al parecer, el señor Cullen, está muy distraído hoy ―creo que me preguntó algo y no lo escuché.

―Lo siento, profesor Picket.

―Por favor, retírese y no vuelva hasta que decida prestar atención a la clase ―_Profe, no sabe cuanto se lo agradezco_.

Salí sin ninguna queja y caminé hasta mi Volvo. Había estado lloviendo, ya que el suelo estaba húmedo y por las nubes parecía que iba a volver a llover pronto. Puse un CD de Debussy, mi favorito, pero aun así no logró calmarme, así que decidí salir a caminar.

Sin darme cuenta, me dirigí hacia el bosque que rodeaba el instituto. Al llegar, me interné un poco, pero lo suficiente como para poder perderme si me olvidaba el camino de regreso.

Me recosté sobre un tronco caído mirando el poco cielo que se podía, ya que los árboles cubrían la mayoría del espacio.

―¿Por qué me siento así? ―susurré para mi mismo.

―_Estas celoso, por que no lo admites ―_dijo mi subconsciente_. _

―Por que no. No puedo estar celoso de Emmett. Es mi hermano ¡Y tiene novia!

―_No creo que sea esa clase de celos_.

―¿Entonces cuales?

―_Estás celoso porque él pasa mucho tiempo con Bella, él la contiene, el la abraza, algo que tú no._

―¿Y qué propones?

―_Acércate a ella, conviértete en su amigo._

―No creo poder, ¿has visto que me quedo sin palabras cuando estoy con ella? Nunca me había pasado con nadie.

_ ―Tengo otra idea, dile lo que sientes… A que esa si es buena, ¿eh?_

―No.

―_¿Por qué? _

―Por que soy tímido, además, que pasa si me rechaza… ―una realidad me golpeó de repente― ¿Y qué si no siente lo mismo que yo? ¿Y si ya le gusta alguien? ¿Y si ya tiene novio y nunca lo supe? Quedaré humillado, e incluso mucho peor de lo que estoy ahora.

―_Deja la paranoia de lado_, _si abrieras los ojos te darías cuenta de que siente lo mismo que tú. _

―Tu qué sabes ―lo acusé.

―_Mucho mas que tú._

Con eso terminó la conversación conmigo mismo. Gracias al cielo que nadie me vio, definitivamente creerían que estoy loco de remate.

Miré la hora, _¡Rayos! _¿Cuándo pasó tan rápido el tiempo? Ya me había perdido dos horas mas y estaba a punto de tocar el timbre del almuerzo.

Decidí que era la hora de volver y me fui hacia a la cafetería. En cuanto llegué ya estaban mis hermanos y Bella sentados en una mesa en la esquina; Jasper y Rose faltaron esta semana porque al parecer se intoxicaron por algo que ella cocinó, me reí internamente, Rosalie debería tener la entrada prohibida a la cocina.

Tomé una bandeja, agarré dos porciones de pizza, una botella de gaseosa y una manzana. Me dirigí hacia la mesa donde estaban sentados y me senté en único lugar libre, a mi derecha se encontraba Emmett, con una bandeja repleta de comida. _¿Dónde le entraba tanto? _ A mi izquierda Alice y en frente mío estaba Bella. Recordé que a la mañana Bella no había desayunado y miré lo que traía en su bandeja. Fruncí el ceño al ver sólo una botella de jugo de limón y la miré a los ojos. Al darse cuenta que la miraba bajó la mirada sonrojada, evitando que la viera, ocultando su rostro.

―¿Sabes que no es bueno dejar de comer? ―le dije en tono gracioso pero acusatoriamente

―No tengo hambre ―susurró casi incomprensiblemente.

―Ten ―le dije tendiéndole una porción de pizza ―, come ―le ordené. Me preocupaba su salud, con lo frágil que se veía y sin comer quizás desde anoche, _si es que comió_, se descompensaría durante la clase de gimnasia ―Por favor, Bella ―casi le rogué. Se quedó mirándome por un momento, en el que la pude admirar mejor. Era como un ángel, tenía un aspecto tan inocente y dulce.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, pero se sonrojó levemente y una sonrisa pequeña apareció en su cara. _Sin duda, un ángel. _

―Gracias ―la sonrisa aún estaba en su cara. Le sonreí en respuesta a lo que se sonrojó mas fuerte, si es que era posible.

El almuerzo pasó rápido, sin que pudiera apartar la mirada de Bella, y cada vez que ella me atrapaba solo atinaba a sonreírle como idiota.

_Un idiota enamorado._

Cada segundo que pasaba cerca de ella, el sentimiento se intensificaba. Se sentía tan bien. Pero…

_¿Qué voy a hacer con esto que siento?_

* * *

_¿Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias? Dejen su Review, por favor :)_

_Les recomiendo "Un nuevo atardecer" de Montego24_

_Saludos, _

_Tellus :))_


	3. ¿Un avance?

**Un fin de semana… ¿Normal?**

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía._

_Muchas gracias a las que dejaron sus reviews, a los que me agregaron a alertas y favoritos, y a las lectoras silenciosas :)_

_Acá está el tercer capítulo, espero les agrade :D_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: ¿Un Avance?**

Edward POV:

Luego de que tocó el timbre anunciando que terminó la hora del almuerzo, nos dirigimos los cuatro hacia el gimnasio, la única materia que compartíamos todos juntos.

Las chicas se dirigieron a su cambiador y nosotros al nuestro. Empecé a cambiarme y cuando me disponía a salir, alguien me cortó el paso.

―¿Qué onda, Edward?

―Hola, Mike ―dije cortésmente. Mike Newton nunca fue de mi agrado, y tal vez era por el simple hecho de que se creía superior a los demás o que era un presumido.

―¿Qué cuentas?

―Nada ―dije cortante, no tenía ganas de hablar con él. Hice amago de salir, pero me volvió a bloquear el paso.

―Ah… Oye, ¿has escuchado que habrá una fiesta este fin de semana? ―¡_Es que este chico no entiende las indirectas! _

―No, no estaba enterado. Ahora, si me disculpas, Mike, debo irme ―le dije saliendo, al fin, del vestidor.

―Disfrutando de tu tiempo con Mike, Eddie ―dijo Emmett burlonamente cuando lo encontré en la entrada del vestidor.

―¡Qué no me digas Eddie!

―Que gruñón que eres, Edward, deberías buscarte una novia ―sin pensarlo vinieron imágenes mías y de Bella juntos. Una fuerte carcajada me sacó de mi ensoñación.

―Al parecer cupido te flecho ―otra carcajada―. Solo mira la cara de bobo que has puesto ―mas carcajadas.

En un intento de callarlo lo golpeé fuertemente en la nuca.

―Auch, eso dolió ―dijo sobándose el lugar afectado.

―Te lo mereces por idiota.

―Decir la verdad no me convierte en idiota. Ahora… ¿Quién es la afortunada? ―dijo moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

―No te lo diré

―Acabas de admitir que te gusta alguien ―_¡Diablos!_

―No, no lo hice.

―A Eddie le gusta alguien, a Eddie le gusta alguien ―empezó a cantar girando a mi alrededor.

_Qué vergüenza. _

Todos los que estaban allí se voltearon a vernos.

―Emmett, quédate quieto, estas haciendo el ridículo ―le dije entre dientes.

―¿Qué? ¿No quieres que la chica vea a tu hermano? ¿Tienes miedo de que le pueda llegar a gustar yo? ―dijo ególatramente.

―Claro que a Bella no le podrías gustar tú ―susurré, ella quería mucho a Rosalie, no le haría eso.

Caí en la cuenta de lo que dije.

_Oh por dios, que no me haya escuchado, que no me haya escuchado. No pude haber dicho eso en voz alta._

Su mandíbula de desencajó y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, _creo que si te escuchó. _

―¡Te gusta… ―le tapé la boca antes de que lo gritara.

―Emmett, por favor, no digas nada, haré lo que sea, pero no le digas a nadie, mucho menos a Alice, ¿Sabes lo que haría? ¿¡Sabes lo que haría!? ―me estaba desesperando, conocía a mi hermana lo suficiente como para saber que no me dejaría en paz, ni a ella ni a mí.

Sacó mi mano de su boca y empezó a hablar.

―No importa, ya lo sabía ―_¿Qué?― _Eres muy obvio, _Eddie. _Tranquilo, no le diré nada a nadie, pero con una condición… ―esa sonrisa no puede ser buena.

―¿Cuál? ―ya temía lo peor.

―Díselo ―esa única palabra acabó con lo poco que quedaba de cordura.

―¿¡Cómo quieres que se lo diga!? ¿¡Y si me rechaza!? ¿¡Y si no siente lo mismo que yo!? ―ahora él me tapó la boca.

―Hey, deja de gritar, haces el ridículo frente a todos ―rodé los ojos― ¿Qué pensará Bella?

La busqué con la mirada y lo único que hacía era mirar el suelo, su semblante estaba triste, mi hermana estaba a su lado, viéndola con una mueca y después miró en nuestra dirección_. Si las miradas matasen…_ creo que estaría cien metros bajo tierra.

―Muy bien, alumnos ―nos llamó el profesor―, hoy practicaremos vóley, sólo calentamiento. Quiero grupos de cuatro integrantes ―automáticamente, Emmett y yo nos acercamos a donde estaban Bella y Alice.

Mis hermanos estaban callados, algo inusual en ellos, y Bella parecía que no tenía consciencia de donde estaba o de lo que hacía.

El juego pasó sin ninguna clase de charla, y admito que era un poco incómodo, con el silencio de Emmett, la conducta de Bella y las miradas de furtivas de Alice. ¿Sólo yo me sentía así?

Antes de intentar pensar en algún causante, pude ver que Bella golpeó la pelota, que había sido atajada por Alice para devolverla, pero esta rebotó en el palo de la red y golpeó su cabeza haciéndola caer al suelo.

―¡Bella, Bella! Lo siento, no fue mi intención ―decía Alice desesperadamente mientras se acercaba a ella.

―Que alguien acompañe a la señorita Swan a la enfermería, por favor ―dijo el profesor en un tono cansado, acostumbrado a la torpeza de Bella. Casi le gruñí, _¿No se tendría que preocupar, por lo menos?_

―Tranquila, Allie, yo estaba un poco distraída, fue mi culpa ―dijo, pero llevó una mano a su frente y cuando la bajó apareció una mancha roja. Su cara perdió el color y podría jurar que dejó de respirar.

―Te acompañaré a la enfermería ―le respondió mi hermana, pero si Bella se desmayaba, no la iba a poder cargar. Preocupado por eso, me adelanté.

―All, deja que yo la llevo ―vi que Bella abrió los ojos como platos al escucharme, y mi hermana sólo me miraba incrédula, lanzándome dagas con los ojos.

―¡No! ―dijo Bella nerviosa―, digo… estoy perfectamente bien ―intentó sonreír. Mi hermana y yo rodamos los ojos.

Antes de que Alice me cuestionara, alcé a Bella en vilo. Una especie de corriente eléctrica me recorrió por todo el cuerpo. Su cara terminó a centímetros de la mía, y tuve que recurrir a todo mi autocontrol por no besarla en ese momento. Ella mordía su labio inferior nerviosamente. _Eso no ayuda… _

―Edward, ¿qué haces? ―dijo mordaz mi hermana. Le agradecí internamente por la interrupció prestarle atención, me dirigí hacia la salida del gimnasio.

Cuando llegamos al pasillo, sentí que Bella inhaló y después de unos segundos, habló.

―Edward, puedo caminar, bájame.

―Prefiero no arriesgarme, te has dado un fuerte golpe ―eso no era del todo cierto, si bien me preocupaba mucho su salud, sólo quería tenerla entre mis brazos, se sentía muy bien.

―Ya estoy acostumbrada ―susurró contra mi pecho, con intención de que no la escuche, pero lo hice.

―No volverá a pasar mientras esté a tu lado ―dije en voz baja, no se lo que me impulsó a decir eso.

Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos, _error, _estaba demasiado cerca. Su olor a fresas invadió mis fosas nasales, dejándome aturdido por unos momentos. Amaba sus ojos chocolate, eran muy expresivos, pero esta vez, en ellos había un deje de tristeza.

Al parecer nos miramos mas del tiempo que deberíamos y ella lo notó, ya que se sonrojó furiosamente y bajó la mirada, cortándome la conexión con su alma.

Apoyó su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello y sus manos en mi pecho, todavía sentía el calor de su cara sobre mi piel. Era una sensación tan placentera que sonreí inconscientemente, por lo menos, no se había alejado.

Cuando llegamos a la enfermería, a regañadientes, la dejé suavemente sobre la camilla, sentía una sensación de vacío al no tenerla cerca.

Luego de que le limpiaron la herida, que resultó ser sólo un rasguño, y que la enfermera le recomendara no hacer movimientos bruscos por el golpe en la cabeza, salimos de allí.

―Gracias, Edward, no debiste molestarte ―la miré confundido _¿Qué planeaba?―. _Bueno, puedes volver a gimnasia, debo irme ―dijo con ademan de irse.

_Ah, no. Si piensa que la dejaré irse así, está muy equivocada_

―Oye, no puedes irte así.

―Estoy bien, puedo ir sola a mi casa ―dijo un poco molesta sin darse vuelta. No entendí el porqué.

―¿Y se puede saber como? ―le dije sabiendo la respuesta. _Gracias, Alice. _Al parecer la comprensión llegó a su mente, ya que se detuvo y volteó a verme.

―Puedo caminar ―dijo después de pensarlo por un minuto. _No te dejaré._

―No ―dije sin dejar lugar para discutirlo―. Ven, vamos a esperar a mis hermanos en el auto ―se cruzó de brazos como una nena chiquita, parecía un gatito indefenso intentando parecer un león furioso. Usé toda mi fuerza para no reírme, se enfadaría mucho mas― Bella, no me obligues a llevarte a la fuerza ―mantenía su postura, mirándome desafiante.

―Muy bien, yo te lo advertí ―le dije, y rápidamente, volví a tomarla en vilo.

―Edward, bájame, ya mismo ―no le hice caso a sus quejas y los suaves golpes que daba a mi pecho, intentando lastimarme sin éxito.

Así llegamos a mi auto y la bajé. Se apoyó sobre la puerta del conductor, mirándome molesta. No estábamos a una gran distancia.

―¿Qué te sucede? ―le pregunté, mi curiosidad ganó.

―Nada ―dijo cortante.

―¿Nada? No te creo ―sin darme cuenta, di un paso hacia ella.

―¿Y eso me tiene que importar?

―No lo sé ―otro paso mas―. Tú si me importas ―su mirada se suavizó un poco, estaba cediendo.

Sin darme cuenta, nuestros cuerpos ya estaban muy cerca. Tomé su barbilla y la levanté, obligándola a mirarme, de modo que nuestros labios solo eran separados por un par de centímetros.

―Edward ―suspiró con los labios entreabiertos. Eso fue todo lo que necesité, su dulce aliento dio de lleno en mi cara, ofreciéndome una invitación que no podía rechazar.

Estábamos sólo a milímetros, nuestros labios casi se rozaban.

―¡Edward, Bella! ―esa voz tan familiar nos hizo separarnos de un salto. Bella estaba sonrojada y su respiración un poco agitada, yo estaba igual. No me animé a mirarla a los ojos, y al parecer ella tampoco ya que sólo observaba el suelo.

_Estaba a dos milímetros, ¡DOS MILÍMETROS!_

_Juro que voy a matarte… _

* * *

_Merece algun review?_

_Acepto comentarios, críticas y sugerencias de cualquier tipo :)_

_Espero les haya gustado :D_

_Les sugiero: "Un nuevo atardecer" de Montego 24_

_Besitos,_

_Tellus :)_


	4. La oportunidad

**Un fin de semana… ¿Normal?**

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo la historia me pertenece._

_Muchas gracias a las que dejaron sus reviews, a las que me agregaron a sus alertas y favoritos y a las lectoras silenciosas :)_

_He aquí el cuarto capítulo de la historia, con los puntos de vista de Alice y Emmett. Me divertí mientras lo hacía, imaginando las situaciones, espero les gusté :D_

* * *

**Capítulo 4: La Oportunidad**

Alice POV:

―Bella, Bellita, Belly Bell's ―le dije con cariño a mi amiga mientras nos dirigíamos a los vestidores.

―No voy a ir de compras, Alice ―como me conocía. Por eso la amaba.

―Este fin de semana habrá una fiesta ¡Tenemos que comprar atuendos nuevos! ―dije saltando de alegría e ignorando su comentario anterior.

―All, no voy a ir a una fiesta, sabes que no me gustan.

―No te entiendo, Bella ¡Las fiestas son geniales!

―A _ti _te gustan las fiestas.

―Pero vas a venir conmigo ―dije con convicción.

―No voy a ir a ninguna fiesta ―contratacó ella.

―Por favor ―le hice mi mejor puchero al estilo Alice Cullen. Nadie se resiste a eso.

―No ―_Bien, sus defensas bajaron. _

―Por favooooor ―dije alargando la o.

―No ―_piensa otro método._

―Bueno, pero me acompañarás a comprar un vestido para mí ―_eso va a servir… Ella no tiene porqué estar al tanto de lo que haremos después, ¿no?_

―No me agradan las compras… ―dijo con una mueca.

―Isabella Marie Swan ―le grité, todas las chicas del vestidor voltearon a vernos.

―Está bien, te acompañaré, pero por favor, no quiero estar toda la tarde en el centro comercial ―_Punto para mí. _

―¡Bien! ―dije dando saltitos de alegría.

―Promételo.

―Lo prometo ―le dije con dos dedos cruzados detrás de mi espalda. Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero al final sólo suspiró y murmuró algo como _"no te creo". _

No importa, lo importante es que iremos de compras y después a una fiesta. Sonreí internamente.

~.~

Salimos del vestidor, y mientras seguía hablando con Bella sobre que _podía _llevar a la fiesta, vi de reojo que mis hermanos ya habían salido del suyo. Parecía que estaban discutiendo.

De repente, Emmett se puso a gritar que a Edward le gustaba alguien, mientras giraba a su alrededor dando saltitos. Edward estaba sonrojado.

_¡Nunca lo vi así!_

Habían llamado la atención de todos los presentes, y me habría puesto a reír de no ser por la expresión de Bella.

Sus ojos denotaban tristeza, bajó su mirada triste, evitando que la viera, pero alcancé a ver una lágrima solitaria que rodó por su mejilla.

Hice una mueca y maldecí internamente a mi hermano por hacerla sufrir.

_Más te vale que sea de Bella de quien estén hablando, o juro que te mataré con mis propias manos. _

Miraba de reojo, atenta a lo que hacían mis hermanos; y Emmett, extrañamente, estaba serio, sólo rogaba que sea por algo bueno. Sentí la mirada de ellos sobre mí y fulminé a Edward con la mirada.

El profesor ordenó que nos organizáramos en grupos de cuatro personas, y los chicos vinieron hacia donde nos encontrábamos nosotras.

El rato pasó en silencio, ninguno decía palabra, y como tampoco tenía ánimos de hablar, me puse a pensar.

_¿Había errado en mis suposiciones?_

Cuando le pregunté a Edward si podíamos pasar a buscar a Bella, su cara prácticamente se iluminó, y cuando la vio, ni hablar, juro que hice todo el esfuerzo que pude en no reírme a carcajadas de su cara y fingir incredibilidad.

Iba a cuestionarlo, para ver si podía sacarle algo de información, y lograr que admita lo sentía por Bella, pero justo a ella se le ocurre salir del trance en ese momento. Ella aún es mas obvia, creo que hasta mis padres y Emmett saben que le gusta mi mellizo.

_¡No puedo creer que todavía no se hayan dicho nada!_

Otra reacción que confirma mis sospechas es la que tuvo Edward cuando Bella hablaba con Emmett y lo abrazó.

_Celos._

Sin ninguna duda, podría jurar que Edward estaba celoso. ¡Celoso de su hermano! Por un momento, creí que era aún mas idiota. ¡Él sabe que Bella solo quiere al oso como hermano! Todavía tengo en la cabeza el portazo que pegó al salir del auto, a su preciado Volvo, al que cuida mas que a su vida, su tesoro, después de su piano de cola negro, creo.

Después, cuando lo vi yendo hacia el bosque que rodeaba el instituto, desde la ventana de mi clase, supuse que fue para pensar, su veía aturdido, molesto, confuso. Creí que debía sentirse muy mal si se salteaba clases, no era una actitud normal de mi hermano.

En el almuerzo se veía mas calmado, hasta diría que estaba aliviado.

Me pareció tan tierno de su parte que se preocupe por Bella; eso sí, debería controlarse. Pobre Bella… mi hermano no le quitó la mirada ni un momento. Y cada vez que alzaba la vista, él le sonreía, mientras ella aumentaba a su color un tono mas de rojo.

_No, no creo que haya errado, es obvio que se quieren. _

Estaba pensando anticipadamente, necesitaba hablar con Emmett y averiguar que le había dicho Edward.

Sin darme cuenta de mis movimientos, la pelota que había golpeado recientemente, terminó golpeando a Bella en la cabeza.

―¡Bella, Bella! Lo siento, no fue mi intención ―le dije mientras me acercaba a ella.

―Que alguien acompañe a la señorita Swan a la enfermería, por favor ―dijo el profesor en un tono cansado. _Qué insensible._

―Tranquila, Allie, yo estaba un poco distraída, fue mi culpa ―dijo. Se llevó una mano a su frente y cuando la bajó pude distinguir una mancha de sangre, pequeña. Perdió el color y dejó de respirar, era una reacción normal de ella cuando veía u _olía sangre, _como decía ella.

―Te acompañaré a la enfermería.

―All, deja que yo la llevo ―miré incrédula y molesta a mi hermano_. Ya lastimaste a Bella, no te dejaré pasar mas tiempo con ella._

―¡No! ―dijo nerviosa mi amiga―, digo… estoy perfectamente bien ―intentó sonreír, a lo que mi nosotros rodamos los ojos.

Sin que pudiera reaccionar, vi que Edward tomó a Bella en vilo. Por un momento me emocioné, estaban tan cerca, solo un par de centímetros los separaban. Sin embargo, sabía que si mis pensamientos estaban errados, esto sólo lastimaría mas a Bella.

―Edward, ¿qué haces? ―le dije a mi hermano, pero me ignoró y salió del gimnasio.

_¡Aprovecha que se fueron!_

―¡Emmett! ―grité, no me importó la mirada de mis compañeros.

―Oye, duende, estoy a tu lado, no hacía falta que grites en mi oído ―dijo con una mueca de dolor.

―Lo siento, no te vi ―levantó una ceja incrédulo, iba a decir algo pero lo corté―. Dime que te dijo Edward ―ordené.

―Ahora el que pide disculpas soy yo, no puedo decirte ―_Eso creé él._

―¿Por qué? ―lo acusé.

―Por que no.

―¿Por qué no?

―Porque le prometí que no se lo diría a nadie.

―¿Por qué le prometiste que no se le dirías a nadie?

―Porque no quiere tú te enteres que le gusta Bella ―_Touché._

_¡Al fin!_

Mis sospechas estaban confirmadas, ahora sí podía interferir, _mas de lo que ya lo hacía a veces. _

En mi interior saltaba y chillaba de la alegría, pero mantuve mi expresión serena.

_Esto va a estar bueno…_

―¿Por qué no quiere que me entere que le gusta Bella? ―seguí con el juego. _¿Se daría cuenta?_

―Porque creé que interferirás ―_Ohh, sí, como me conoce_.

―¿Y tú que crees que haré? ―le dije inocentemente.

Creo que ahora sí cayó en la cuenta de lo que me dijo ya que abrió los ojos como platos.

―_Mierda_ ―susurró. Se arrodilló a mi lado y me tomó una mano ―Hermana, hermanita, mi peque, mi duendecito de la suerte, mi favorita, mi princesa ―empezó a suplicar, _cómo disfrutaba esto…―_, por favor, no le digas a Eddie que te lo he dicho, ¡Me matará! ¡Me convertirá en puré! ¡Soy muy joven para morir! ¿¡Qué hará el mundo sin mi belleza!? ―ya lo arruinó; y seguía― ¡Tengo un futuro por delante! ¡Quiero un hijo! ¡Si muero antes de tener un hijo, Rosalie irá a buscarme para volver a asesinarme con sus propias manos! ¿¡Quieres eso para tu hermano!? ¿¡Para el que te cuida, el que te defiende, el que te ama mas que a su propia vida!? ¿¡Para tu hermano mayor, el oso!?

―Emmett ―lo llamé. A estas alturas, ya estaba en el piso lloriqueando como un nene―. Emmett ―intenté mas fuerte.

Nada, él solo seguía lamentándose, y diciendo cosas sin sentido.

―¡EMMETT! ―levantó la vista― Tranquilo, ya lo sabía ―le dije palmeándole la cabeza.

―Gracias al cielo, Allie. Si Edward se hubiese enterado que salió de mi boca…

―Yo no dije que no le diría nada… ―canturreé. Una sonrisa traviesa estaba plasmada en mi rostro.

Tragó pesadamente, y en sus ojos había miedo.

―¿Qu- qué me harás? ―levanté una ceja incrédula.

_Ni que lo fuera a matar, ¡no soy un monstruo!_

―No te voy a comer, Emm ―su postura se relajó notablemente y suspiró aliviado, rodé los ojos―, _peeroo…_ quiero dos favores tuyos.

―Bueno… supongo que es algo justo ―balbuceó― ¿Qué quieres?

―En primer lugar, me llevarás al centro comercial, cuando yo quiera, sin quejas, por dos meses.

―Ni lo pienses, ¡Tienes un auto! ―se quejó.

―Ya lo sé, pero en tu Jeep entran mas cosas ―dije como lo mas obvio del mundo.

―Está bien ―dijo resignado.

Iba a decirle mi segunda condición, pero el profesor nos cortó.

―Chicos, pueden retirarse antes, ya que se quedaron sin sus compañeros…

―Claro, adiós, profesor ―dijimos mi hermano y yo al unísono.

Salimos del gimnasio y cuando llegamos a la salida del instituto, sonó mi celular. Miré el identificador, y al parecer mi hermano también, ya que ambos nos miramos confundidos.

―¿Mamá? ―ella no llamaría a esta hora, tenía que asegurarme.

―_Hola, hija, lo siento, pensé que estarías en clases, y solo te dejaría un mensaje. ¿Estás con tus hermanos?_

―Sólo con Emm, y no te preocupes, salimos antes gracias a Bella ―dije soltando unas risitas― Espera, te podré en altavoz ―luego de ponerlo, volví a hablar― Listo, saluda a mamá, oso ―me dirigí hacia mi hermano.

―Hola, mamá ¿Cómo estás? ―dijo el aludido

―Bien, cielo.

―¿Sucedió algo? ―le pregunté

―_Tu padre debe viajar de urgencia a Chicago, al parecer, uno de sus pacientes tuvo un accidente allá y él se ofreció a ir a revisarlo._

―Oh… y… bueno, ¿nos llamas para decirnos sólo eso? ―miré a mi hermano, quien tenía el ceño levemente fruncido.

―_No, en realidad…_ ―dudó por un momento, estaba pensando.

―Mamá, sólo dilo ―dijo Emmett; la paciencia no era una cualidad de él.

―_Bueno, cómo sólo será una consulta corta, él dijo… no, no, nosotros decidimos que… podríamos aprovechar el tiempo, y… _―nunca escuché a mi madre nerviosa, pero ya sabía hacia donde se dirigían sus palabras. Solté un par de risas.

―… ¿tomar una merecidas mini-vacaciones? ―terminé. Creo que se sorprendió por mi respuesta.

―¡Genial! ―gritó Emm― ¡Vacaciones! ―lo golpeé en la nuca _¿Es que acaso no entendía? _

―Emmett, no seas idiota, usa el cerebro que tienes ―regañé a mi hermano― si es que tienes uno ―susurré.

―¡Oye! Escuché eso… ―dijo con un puchero.

―_Cielo, lo siento, pero… _―empezó mi mamá, pero decidí facilitarle las cosas.

―Escúchame, oso. Lo que mamá nos quiere decir es que _ella _y _papa _tomarán este fin de semana para descansar ―no lo entendía―, juntos ―solo me miraba―, solos… sin nadie que los moleste ―frunció el ceño― nosotros nos quedaremos _aquí ―_y señalé el lugar donde estábamos parados. Suspiré, era como intentar explicarle a un niño de cuatro años la raíz cuadrada de dieciséis.

―_Hijo, tu padre y yo nos iremos a Chicago, y ustedes, Edward, Alice y tú, se quedarán en casa, allí, en Forks. Ahora estamos en el aeropuerto y nuestro vuelo sale en treinta minutos, queríamos saber si estarían bien. ―_agregó mi madre.

_Oh, Dios bendito y bueno, ¡gracias por esta oportunidad!_

Antes de que Emmett replicara, le tapé la boca con mi mano, lo callé con la mirada y rápidamente respondí.

―Claro, mamá, vayan sin problemas, no se preocupen, todo estará bien. Somos unos adultos responsables que saben cuidarse por sí solos. Los amamos, cuídense ―escuché que iba a decir algo mas pero corté.

―Yo quería vacaciones ―dijo Emmett cruzado de brazos y con un puchero como niño chiquito, rodé los ojos.

―Emm, mamá y papá se fueron… ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

En sus ojos brilló la comprensión, y sonrió abiertamente.

―¡Tenemos la casa para nosotros solos! ―gritamos los dos a la vez, y nos pusimos a saltar, reír y bailar de la alegría. A veces creía que mi hermano mellizo en realidad era Emmett, no Edward, que la mayoría de las veces, era un amargado.

_Edward._

Una idea llegó a mi cabeza.

―Oye, ¿te acuerdas que te había pedido dos favores?

―Sí… ―dijo con precaución― pero faltaba uno.

―Bien, te lo diré ahora.

―¿Cuál es?

―En segundo lugar… ―le pedí que se acerque y miré a ambos lados, asegurándome de que nadie escucharía, para crear misterio― quiero que me ayudes a lograr que Bella y Edward terminen juntos antes de que termine este fin de semana.

Estalló en una tenebrosa carcajada, y una gran sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, tomé eso como respuesta afirmativa. Cuando paró de reír, su semblante era igual que el mío.

―No hacía falta una _amenaza. _¿Cuándo empezamos?

―Ahora mismo… ―y una sonrisa macabra apareció en mi rostro.

_Esos dos terminarían juntos como que me llamo Alice Cullen._

Emmett POV:

―Oye, ¿te acuerdas que te había pedido dos favores? ―dijo la duende que tengo como hermana.

―Sí… –dije con precaución. De ella se podía esperar cualquier cosa― pero faltaba uno.

―Bien, te lo diré ahora.

―¿Cuál es?

―En segundo lugar… ―me pidió que me acerque y miró hacia ambos lados, creando misterio_. ¿Debería estar asustado?_― quiero que me ayudes a lograr que Bella y Edward terminen juntos antes de que termine este fin de semana.

Su pedido me dejó asombrado, pero, sin ninguna duda, aceptaría. Todo por ver a esos dos tórtolos juntos.

Al fin, después de tanto tiempo, Edward había admitido que sentía algo por ella, y Bellita… bueno, no hacía falta que lo diga, bastaba solo con ver como se comportaba cuando él estaba cerca.

¡Era imposible no reírse! Como se queda sin palabras, o cuando tartamudeaba ¡o cuando se ponía mas roja que un tomate! _Aunque todo eso se lograba con cualquier comentario vergonzoso hacia ella…_

Solté una carcajada, aceptando su propuesta, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Cuando paré, también sonreí.

―No hacía falta una amenaza. ¿Cuándo empezamos? ―estaba tanto ansioso.

―Ahora mismo… ―y una sonrisa macabra apareció en su rostro. Luego de unos segundos, agregó― Vamos, hay que darles la grandiosa noticia ―me tomó de la mano y retomamos el camino hacia el auto de Edward.

Lo que vi desde donde me encontraba me dejó sin palabras.

Mi hermano, Edward, el mojigato, _el señor correcto, _estaba prácticamente sobre Bella, mientras la acorralaba sobre el auto. Estaba a punto de besarla.

―¡Edward, Bella! ―grité, no sabía que me impulsó a hacerlo, pero _¡Vamos! _Ella era como mi hermanita, no quería que ningún hombre la tocara, aunque sabía que Edward era el indicado, y había prometido a Alice ayudarla.

_Una cosa era decirlo, otra cosa era verlo._

―¡Emmett, eres un idiota! ―siseó. Bien, ahora una queja del remolino de energía.

_Piensa rápido Emmett, piensa, piensa…_

―Hey, piensa en esto, si empiezan juntos desde ahora, este fin de semana no habrá nada divertido que hacer, ¿No te parece aprovechar la oportunidad? ―_Soy un geniooo._

Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, _creo que se dio cuenta…_

―Bueno, no importa el porque lo hayas hecho. Supongo que tienes razón ―sonrió traviesamente.

_Ohh, si. Este fin de semana prometía…_

_Y mucho._

* * *

_Algún review? Críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, palabras de apoyo..._

_Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo :)_

_Les recomiendo: "Un nuevo atardecer" de montego 24_

_Bueno, no las molesto mas..._

_Saluditoss :D_

_Tellus_


	5. ¡Peligro! Demasiados sentimientos

**Un fin de semana... ¿Normal?**

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo la historia es mía._

_Muchas gracias a las que dejaron su review, a las que agregaron la historia a sus alertas y favoritos y a las lectoras silenciosas :)_

_Perdón por la tardanza, se me complican las cosas por el colegio, y no me puedo conectar seguido_

_El quinto capítulo de la historia... Este tal vez no les parece muy "interesante" o "entretenido", pero es para entender lo que siente Bella. _

* * *

**Capítulo 5: ¡Peligro! demasiados sentimientos**

Bella POV:

_La cabeza me va a estallar. Muchos sentimientos para un día._

En el almuerzo, Edward se comportó tan amable conmigo, por un momento pensé que le importaba, y me alegré, pero una vocecita razonable en mi cabeza me decía que él sólo lo hacía porque era casi como su hermana. Alice y yo pasábamos mucho tiempo juntas desde prescolar, y era posible que haya tomado algo de afecto hacia mi, _¿no?_

Sin embargo, mi subconsciente desapareció al sentir su intensa y penetrante mirada. Cada vez que alzaba la vista, me sonrojaba a mas no poder, y el me regalaba una hermosa y deslumbrante sonrisa torcida, mi favorita.

No sabía ni que era lo que llevaba a mi boca, me habría dado igual si era pizza o tierra, sólo me concentraba en sus bellos ojos esmeraldas y en esos labios tan tentadores que tenía.

Después, cuando Alice me propuso ir a una fiesta, me agobié. Odio las fiestas, y ella lo sabe, pero del mismo modo, me obligaría a ir. La conozco lo suficiente como para saber que planeó algo además de la _espléndida _(nótese el sarcasmo)idea de ir de compras.

Compras.

Alice Cullen y compras no son una buena combinación para mis piernas. A ella le encanta comprar, y creo que podría estar horas dentro de un centro comercial.

_Corrijo_.

_Está_ horas dentro del centro comercial. No sé como una pequeña personita, como es ella, puede tener tanta energía para caminar y caminar; llena de bolsas y cajas en sus brazos. Aunque claro, siempre las llevan sus hermanos, que son prácticamente obligados, como yo, a soportar el agotador momento.

Quiero mucho a mi amiga, pero no me gusta que gaste dinero en mí; ni ella ni nadie. No necesito ropa que nunca usaré por voluntad propia.

Luego, mientras esperábamos a que el profesor dé inicio a las clases de gimnasia, alcancé a escuchar cantitos de Emmett, quien giraba alrededor de Edward, diciendo que le gustaba alguien.

Sentí que algo se rompió dentro de mí, y una traicionera lágrima se me escapó. Me sentía tan triste. ¿Cómo podía llegar a pensar que le importaría a Edward? Una punzada de celos me atacó, y me pregunté quien sería la afortunada, porque él nunca se mostró interesado por ninguna chica.

_Hasta ahora. _

Agradecí mentalmente a mi voz interior por darme los ánimos que necesitaba. Me fue de gran ayuda.

Mi mente se desconectó de mi cuerpo y me movía por pura inercia, creo que parecía un zombi. Intenté no pensar, pero no lo logré. De solo pensar en Edward con una chica en brazos, mi corazón solo se estrujaba mas. No creí que lo que sentía por él era tan fuerte.

Repentinamente, una pelota cortó el hilo de mis pensamientos. Agradecí por esa pequeña distracción, aunque dolió.

―¡Bella, Bella! Lo siento, no fue mi intención ―escuché gritar a Alice.

―Que alguien acompañe a la señorita Swan a la enfermería, por favor ―dijo el profesor en tono monótono. No me importó, cualquiera de cansaría de _la torpe Bella._

―Tranquila, Allie, yo estaba un poco distraída, fue mi culpa ―le dije para calmarla. Sentí algo viscoso en mi frente, y llevé mi mano hacia allí.

_Sangre._

Tal vez solo era un rasguño, pero el olor impregnó mis fosas nasales, mareándome, y dejé de respirar. Odiaba ese aroma a óxido y sal.

―Te acompañaré a la enfermería.

―All, deja que yo la llevo ―_Esa voz. Por favor Alice, no dejes que me lleve, no lo soportaría._

Ya sé, era un poco exagerada, pero en serio, no soportaría estar a solas con él sin cometer alguna estupidez.

―¡No! ―dije nerviosa―, digo… estoy perfectamente bien ―intenté sonreír, pero tal vez solo salió una mueca, ya que ambos rodaron los ojos.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Edward me había cargado en vilo, y me llevaba hacía la enfermería. Sentí una corriente eléctrica recorriendo mi cuerpo. Nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca, y su esencia masculina, mezclada con lo que parecía miel, me aturdió totalmente, olvidándome de hasta de mi nombre.

Cuando al fin los sentidos se reconectaron con mi cerebro, inhalé un poco mas su aroma y me digné a hablar.

―Edward, puedo caminar, bájame ―en realidad, no quería que lo haga, me encontraba cómoda, pero no debe ser muy cómodo para él cargarme.

―Prefiero no arriesgarme, te has dado un fuerte golpe ―sus palabras me crearon falsas expectativas, pero las esfumé rápidamente. No quería salir herida después.

―Ya estoy acostumbrada ―susurré contra su pecho, no quería que me escuchara.

―No volverá a pasar mientras esté a tu lado ―dijo en voz baja. _¿Había escuchado bien? _

Levanté la cabeza para ver su expresión, pero estaba muy cerca, mas de lo que creí.

Lo miré mas del tiempo que se consideraría "educado" y cuando me di cuenta de mi error, bajé la mirada sonrojada. Bien, ahora pensará que el golpe en la cabeza fue mas fuerte de lo que creyó.

Estaba agotada, así que apoyé mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y dejé que mis manos reposaran en su pecho. Me sonrojé ante mi propio atrevimiento, pero, _se podían aprovechar las oportunidades, ¿no?_

Llegamos y me apoyó sobre una camilla, me sentí vacía y un extraño frío se extendió por mi cuerpo, extrañaba su calor.

La doctora limpió mi herida y al momento de salir, no planeaba estar mas tiempo con él.

―Gracias, Edward, no debiste molestarte ―intenté sonar decidida y él me miró con el ceño levemente fruncido―. Bueno, puedes volver a gimnasia, debo irme ―dicho eso, empecé a caminar hacia la salida.

Quería salir lo mas rápido de ahí, pero su grito me distrajo por un segundo.

―Oye, no puedes irte así.

―Estoy bien, puedo ir sola a mi casa ―dije un poco molesta y sin voltear. Me pregunté porque no iba a pasar el rato con su chica y me dejaba en paz.

―¿Y se puede saber como? ―_No, no puede ser. _Lo había olvidado, ellos me trajeron, en _su_ auto. Lo pensé.

―Puedo caminar.

―No ―dijo sin dejar lugar para discutirlo ―ven, vamos a esperar a mis hermanos en el auto ―no iba a estar sola en un auto con él, digo, ¿qué haría?

En una reacción _totalmente madura _me crucé de brazos como una nena caprichosa. Noté que hacía un esfuerzo por no reírse, yo lo habría hecho también.

―Bella, no me obligues a llevarte a la fuerza ―no me moví, solo lo miraba desafiante _¿Qué podía hacer?_― Muy bien, yo te lo advertí ―antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me tenía entre sus brazos otra vez.

―Edward, bájame, ya mismo ―me quejé. Él no me escuchaba, y yo sólo podía intentar lastimarlo con suaves golpes en su duro y bien esculpido pecho.

_¡No te distraigas!_

Llegamos a su auto y me bajó. Me sentía aun mas aturdida y me apoyé en la puerta de conductor. Lo miré molesta.

_¿Cómo puede tener tanto control sobre mí?_

―¿Qué te sucede? ―me preguntó.

_Nada, lo que pasa es que tú y tu bonito cuerpo me confunden_

No le diría eso, se asustaría.

―Nada

―¿Nada? No te creo ―dijo sonando endemoniadamente sensual.

_¡Acaso quiere volverme loca! _

―¿Y eso me tiene que importar? ―_Tengo que ser fuerte…_

―No lo sé. Tú si me importas ―_Adiós barreras._

Me percaté de que nuestros cuerpos estaban muy cerca.

¿Cuándo pasó?

No lo sé.

Bajé la mirada, algo cohibida por la suya, pero él tomó delicadamente mi barbilla y me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Nuestros labios sólo eran separados por un par de centímetros

Suspiré su nombre intentando detenerlo, no quería salir mas lastimada. A estas alturas, mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente sobre mi pecho, creo que él podría escucharlo.

Se fue acercando lentamente, como si intentara guardar el momento. Sin embargo, como nada bueno puede pasarme, un grito nos hizo separarnos de un salto.

Bajé la mirada, sonrojada como nunca en mi vida. De repente, el suelo me pareció de lo mas interesante.

Mi respiración estaba agitada, y Edward estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo. Además, intentaba normalizar el latido de mi corazón

Lo miré de reojo, y parecía molesto.

Otra vez, decepción.

Seguro se acabó de dar cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y se arrepintió al momento.

¿Quién no lo estaría? Si soy la patética y torpe Swan, la que se tropieza solo con el aire.

Me molesté con quien sea que controlase mi vida y me hacía pasar por todo esto.

~.~

Emmett y Alice llegaron donde nos encontrábamos nosotros, tenían miradas y sonrisas cómplices.

_Algo traman._

Estos dos juntos no podían ser buena combinación.

Subimos al auto, y emprendimos el camino hacia mi casa. Alice estaba en el asiento del copiloto y Emmett al lado mío.

―Ya que nadie dirá nada, nosotros tenemos buenas noticias ―empezó a decir Alice con una gran sonrisa. Ninguno respondió, Edward parecía sumido en sus pensamientos y yo, sinceramente, no tenía ganas de nada y volvía a repetir los hechos del día en mi cabeza.

―Calma, se lo diremos, no se desesperen ―agregó Emmett ya que nadie soltó palabra.

―¿Qué sucede? ―Edward salió de su trance. Pero aún parecía medio ido.

―¡Mamá y papá se fueron, así que tendremos la casa para nosotros solos! ―dijo mientras saltaba de la alegría.

―Qué bien ―dije intentando alegrarme por ellos.

―Cuanta razón tienes, Belly Bell´s ―dijo Emm.

―Por eso, vendrás con nosotros ―siguió Alice.

―Que bien ―repetí.

_Esperen…_

―¿¡Qué!? ―gritamos Edward y yo al unísono. Creo que salió mas alto de lo planeado, ahora estaba alterada; y el grito de él demostraba que estaba sorprendido por la noticia.

―Eso mismo, Bells, pasarás este fin de semana, con _nosotros_, en _nuestra _casa ―_Me niego_, no pasaré el fin de semana cerca de _Él,_ mucho menos después de lo que casi pasó.

_Casi._

Llegamos a la entrada de mi casa y vi la patrulla de mi padre, _salió antes_, pensé

Me despedí, pero Alice me detuvo.

―No tienes opción, Belly ―canturreó el duende malvado―. Es por las buenas, o por las malas.

―¿Sólo me has traído aquí para evitarme bajar? ―le dije mordaz, me enojé con ella.

Ella y Emmett rieron, Edward parecía aun shockeado con la noticia.

―Claro que no, Bella. No soy tan mala ―rodé los ojos ante la descripción de mi amiga― Vinimos para decirle a Charlie y buscar algunas de tus cosas.

―¿Puedo bajar, entonces? –pregunté inocentemente. Pensé que podría encerrarme rápido en mi casa. _Tarde o temprano se irían, ¿no?_

―Bella, ¿me crees ingenua? ―rio―. Yo iré por tus cosas y le avisaré a Charlie ―dicho eso, se dirigió hacia la entrada de mi casa.

En un impulso, quité el seguro de la puerta y casi la abrí.

De nuevo, casi.

El oso me sujetó las muñecas impidiendo que pudiera salir. Mi padre ya le había abierto la puerta a Alice, y ambos desaparecieron cuando esta se cerró.

_Qué gran padre, ni siquiera miró hacia el auto. _

―Emmett, suéltame ya mismo ―le ordené

―Lo siento, Belly Bell´s, son órdenes del duende ―dijo con burla.

―Quiero ir a mi casa ―dije intentando, inútilmente, soltarme de su agarre. No quería estar con Él, ya estaba muy lastimada.

Ya no respondía a las palabras, me estaba desesperando, y creo que me saldrían cardenales en las muñecas por la fuerza.

Sintiéndome impotente, mis ojos empezaron a picar; odiaba esto, llorar cuando me enojaba, ¡era un pésimo hábito!

Emmett me vio a los ojos y su agarre se suavizó. Me tomó por la cintura y me colocó en su regazo, apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y le agradecí mentalmente por eso. Sus caricias en mi espalda eran tranquilizantes y cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba llorando.

No lo sabia muy bien, sólo necesitaba descargarme, y esa lágrimas silenciosas, que caían por mis mejillas, demostraban lo débil que era en realidad.

Perdí la noción del tiempo y el espacio. Ya no me importaba si alguien me escuchaba, o si me secuestraban por toda la vida. Sólo intentaba recomponer mi corazón, que, sin razón alguna, estaba en pedacitos, todo por culpa de unos ojos color esmeralda.

Mi mente se desconectó de mi cuerpo por segunda vez en el día. Sólo escuchaba murmullos; creo que Emmett me estaba meciendo mientras me susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras, a lo que después se sumaron palabras inquietas de Alice y, al final, un llamado preocupado de _esa _persona.

Antes de poder reaccionar, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

_Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias?_

_En el próximo capítulo ya empieza el fin de semana, y tal vez empiece el plan de los chicos..._

_Saluditos, _

_Tellus :)_


	6. Un susto y el comienzo del plan

**Un fin de semana ¿Normal?**

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mía_

_Muchas gracias a las que dejan sus reviews, y a las que agregaron la historia a sus alertas y favoritos :)_

_Aquí está el sexto capítulo, de nuevo con la alocada de Alice, y ya aparecen Jasper y Rose..._

_Espero les guste :D_

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Un susto y el comienzo del plan**

Alice POV: 

―Bella, ¿me crees ingenua? ―reí―. Yo iré por tus cosas y le avisaré a Charlie ―salí del auto, dejando a una persona alterada, uno shockeado por la noticia, y otro, seguramente, disfrutando de las reacciones de ambos e intentando calmar a Bella.

Toqué la puerta esperando a que Charlie me abriera. Escuché pasos acercándose.

―Oh, hola, Alice. No te esperaba ―dijo sorprendido por mi presencia.

―Hola, Charlie, ¿Puedo pasar? ―intenté que solo centre su atención en mi, con una gran e inocente sonrisa, para que no vea la escena que seguro tenía lugar en el auto.

―Claro, adelante ―me dejó pasar al interior de la casa. Era un lugar pequeño y humilde, pero sin duda, acogedor y familiar.

La sala era de un bello color ocre suave. En el medio de la habitación, había una alfombra ovalada un tono mas oscuro, con una mesita de roble encima, que se encontraba rodeada por sillones de color café, en los cuales ya se notaba el paso de los años. Delante, pegado a la pared contraria a la entrada, había un pequeño televisor negro, que en ese momento mostraba un partido de beisbol, sobre un mueble oscuro. A parte de eso, no tenían mucho, en los pocos estantes que habían, se encontraban un par de libros, papeles y fotos, muchas fotos de Bella con sus amigos, con nosotros, con él o con su madre.

Una tristeza se instaló en mi pecho al imaginarme como sufrieron ambos la partida de su madre y esposa, Renee, al fallecer en un accidente de tráfico de camino de regreso a Forks luego de visitar a sus padres.

Todavía recuerdo la tristeza palpable de Bella, pero también el agradecimiento de Charlie hacia nosotros y nuestra familia al saber que no estaban solos.

Ellos eran unas personas excelentes, buenas y humildes; ahora éramos todos como una gran familia.

―Pensé que a esta hora estarían en la escuela ―dijo él, cortando el hilo de mis pensamientos; miró su reloj de pulsera.

―Sí, lo que pasa es que salimos antes ―no pude evitar soltar una risitas―. Usted sabe, Bella no se caracteriza por su agilidad.

Al principio rio, pero después en su semblante había preocupación, supuse que estaba preocupado por ella.

―Tranquilo, Charlie, no pasó nada malo ―me apresuré a decir. Se relajó notablemente ―. Sólo vine a preguntarle algo

―Ah, ¿si? ¿Qué deseas preguntar?

―Lo que pasa es que mis padres se tomaron unas mini-vacaciones por este fin de semana, y volverán recién el lunes ―empecé―. Quería saber si hasta ese día, Bella podría quedarse en nuestra casa, digo, para no estar sola ―hice un puchero―. No me agrada mucho la idea de ser la única mujer entre tantos hombres. También vendrán Rosalie, y su hermano Jasper, para pasar el tiempo con los chicos, así no es tan aburrida nuestra estadía ―respiré―. Además, usted podría aprovechar el tiempo, y también tomarse un merecido descanso.

―La verdad que tu idea me cae de maravilla, iba a salir a pescar este fin de semana, pero no estaba seguro, ya que no quería dejar sola a mi hija ―_Bien, hoy el destino está de mi lado. _Le sonreí, siempre se preocuparía por Bella. Pareció pensar algo por un momento ―Hablando de eso… ¿Por qué no vino a preguntármelo ella?

_¿Ahora qué le digo? Lo que pasa es que ella no quiere, por lo que la está reteniendo mi hermano en el auto, y prácticamente la estamos secuestrando, pero usted ya accedió, así que no hay problema… _

―Lo que pasa es que estaba muy cansada, y en el camino se quedó dormida, ahora está en el auto, y para no despertarla, decidí bajar a preguntarle yo y buscar algunas cosas de ella.

―Está bien ―internamente, suspiré aliviada―, esta es tu casa, saca lo que necesites ―le sonreí en respuesta y siguió mirando la televisión.

Me dirigí al cuarto de Bella, y saqué lo que necesitaría, y se veía decente, en mi opinión. No tenía mucho entre lo que escoger, así que sólo tomé una muda de ropa, para que se cambie, y su neceser de baño. Coloqué todo en un pequeño bolso que encontré en el armario. Hoy, o mas tardar mañana, iríamos de compras por ropa nueva.

Me dirigí hacia la sala y me despedí de Charlie, agregando que nos cuidaríamos y seríamos adultos responsables.

Antes de subir al auto, alcancé a ver que Edward parecía ajeno a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor; Bella estaba sobre el regazo de mi hermano Emmett, y este le frotaba la espalda mientras la mecía.

No entendí por qué hasta que abrí la puerta del copiloto, y unos pequeños y casi inaudibles sollozos, junto con unas palabras tranquilizadoras, llegaron a mis oídos.

Bella estaba llorando.

―¡Bella! ―grité. Al parecer, eso sacó a mi mellizo de su ensoñación― ¡Emmett, qué ocurrió! ―demandé, estaba muy preocupada por ella.

Él solo me ignoraba y miraba a Bella con una mezcla de cariño y preocupación, intentaba tranquilizarla sus movimientos y palabras, pero no lo lograba. Era una escena tan paternal, que podrías creer qué en realidad él era su padre.

Me senté en la parte trasera con ellos, ante las expresiones preocupadas de mis hermanos, e intenté ayudarlo a calmar los sollozos, que cada vez eran un poco mas fuertes.

―Edward, conduce a casa ―y como si esas fueran las palabras mágicas, salió a todo lo que daba el motor.

―Bella… ―lo escuché decir preocupado. Repentinamente, los sollozos pararon.

Se había desmayado.

Llegamos a nuestra casa mas rápido que nunca, y cuando el auto paró, Emmett, cuidadosamente, sacó a Bella en brazos y la llevó hasta la sala, donde la acostó en el cómodo sillón blanco que se encontraba allí.

―Llamaré a un doctor ―acto seguido, salí en busca de un teléfono.

Volví a la sala, deseando que esté despierta, pero sólo me encontré con Emmett a sus pies, con un semblante serio; y a Edward sentado en el piso, con su cara a poca distancia de la de ella, mirándola como si fuera una adoración, mientras le acariciaba el cabello y las mejillas. Tuve que desviar la mirada, un poco incómoda por la escena frente a mí.

Me senté cerca de Emmett, con mis manos sobre mi regazo, mirando el suelo, me sentía un poco culpable por lo que le había pasado; debimos hablarlo con ella primero, antes de forzarla a venir aquí. Cuando sonó el timbre, mi hermano fue a abrir, seguro era el médico.

Luego de un par de chequeos, nos dijo que no fue nada grave, solo un desmayo producto de mucha presión o del estrés, sumado a que no había comido mucho en todo el día. Mas relajados, nos dio un par de indicaciones, unos medicamentos que debía tomar y pidiendo que descanse y no se altere, salió.

Para que estuviese mas cómoda, le pedí a Emmett que la lleváramos a mi cuarto, a lo que el accedió con un asentimiento de cabeza. En cuanto la cargó, Edward pareció revivir, ya que se pegó a ella como un imán.

Recostamos a Bella sobre mi cama y después de que la arropé, decidimos bajar a la sala para no despertarla.

Fue un poco complicado sacar a Edward de la habitación, porque no quería separarse de ella. Así que, después de convencerlo de que lo mejor era dejar que descanse tranquila y reponga fuerzas, aceptó a regañadientes, pero pidió que lo dejáramos unos momentos a solas.

Para distraerme, decidí llamar a Rosalie y Jasper, les conté la noticia de nuestros padres y aceptaron venir gustosos a permanecer con nosotros. _Si Bella se lo hubiese tomado así…_

Sin embargo, en cuanto les conté lo del pequeño incidente, la llamada se cortó.

―¿Rose…?¿Jasper…? ―nada, sólo escuchaba el pitido del teléfono.

―¿Qué pasó, enana? ―me preguntó Emm.

―No lo sé, hablaba con los chicos, les conté el pequeño accidente de Bella y me cortaron.

―Seguro no pasó nada grave ¿Les preguntaste si vendrían?

―Claro, me dijeron que sí.

―Entonces, tal vez están en camino ―me encogí de hombros, y acepté lo que me dijo mi hermano.

Ahora que miraba a mi alrededor, me di cuenta de que Edward no había bajado, y me acordé del plan.

―Emmett ―lo llamé en voz baja.

―¿Sí? ―contestó en el mismo tono.

―¿Te acuerdas del plan? ―se rio.

―Claaro ―canturreó.

―Bueno, ahora, ya tenemos refuerzos ―dije sonriendo, refiriéndome a Rose y Jazz, seguro aceptarían.

―Súper ―una traviesa sonrisa atravesó su rostro, pero fue cortada por unos chirridos de auto. Nos asustamos y fuimos hacia la ventana, para ver quien fue el que lo provocó.

No fue mucha sorpresa encontrar un BMW rojo descapotable fuera de la casa. De ella, bajaron dos rubios que tranquilamente podrían ser la tapa de alguna revista de moda.

Ambos prácticamente corrieron hasta la entrada y abrieron la puerta sin tocar.

―¿Dónde está? ―preguntó Rose, estaba preocupada, y su hermano en iguales condiciones.

―Arriba en mi habitación, pero ella está… ―antes de terminar, se apresuró escaleras arriba, seguida de Jasper.

―Hola, Rose ―dijo Emm al aire.

―_Hola, bebé ¿Cómo estas?_ ―empezó intentando imitar la voz de la rubia.

―Muy bien, cielo, gracias por la preocupación, pero lo importante ahora es Bella, ¿quieres ir a verla?

―_Claro, subamos, mi héroe_ ―levanté una ceja.

―¿Mi héroe? ―repetí lo que dijo.

―Cállate, tu novio también te ha ignorado ―me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia, sabía del cariño que tenían los hermanos Hale hacia Bella.

Rosalie, siendo mayor, tenía un instinto maternal muy activo, que sólo era despertado por Bella, siendo la que ella consideraba _"mas débil". _Ella y Emmett la trataban como si fuera su propia hija, incluso, en una ocasión, la castigaron por no prestar atención en clases y por andar muy distraída; el castigo: sin leer por una semana, un golpe bajo para ella.

Jasper también la quería y cuidaba mucho, tal vez no era tan paternal con ella como mi hermano, pero la trataba como si fuera su pequeña hermana. La protegía, la cuidaba, la escuchaba y hablaba con ella. Si era necesario, también la regañaba.

Bella despertaba un instinto protector en todos nosotros, que se intensificó luego de la pérdida de su madre.

―Subamos a ver como están ―le dije a mi hermano.

Al llegar al cuarto, ya se estaban despidiendo, Rose, como su buena _madre_, la arropó bien y dejó un beso en su frente, Jazz hizo lo mismo, pero en un gesto mas fraternal. Edward seguía allí, acostado al lado de ella en la cama, pero sobre los cobertores, admirando como dormía.

No pude evitar ocultar la sonrisa que se formó en mi cara, y al parecer él lo notó ya que pude ver un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Salieron de la habitación, y cuando cerramos la puerta y volvimos a la sala, empezamos a hablar.

―Hola, Allie ―me dijo mi príncipe, y me dejó un casto beso en los labios ―Siento lo de recién, es sólo que…

―Shh ―lo callé con un pequeño beso en los labios―, no tienes que explicar nada, te entiendo ―le sonreí

En respuesta, él me dejó un beso en los labios, pero un poco mas intenso que el anterior.

―Te amo.

―Yo mucho mas.

Nos sentamos en el sillón doble, pero me acurruqué a su lado mientras el me abrazaba. En frente nuestro estaban Emm y Rose, en una burbuja tan personal como la nuestra, sólo que ella estaba sentada sobre el regazo de él, y parecía que se comían en lugar de besarse.

_¡Contrólense por Dios! ¡No ven que hay gente!_

Oculté el rostro en el cuello de mi amado, para evitar la escena que se desarrollaba frente a mi, Jasper, al notar mi incomodidad, miró hacía el mismo lugar que yo unos segundos atrás y carraspeó, llamando la atención de la pareja.

―Oye, Emm, eres mi amigo, pero no por eso no me resulta incómodo que beses a mi hermana frente a mí. Y menos… de esa forma ―hizo una mueca de asco― por lo menos no lo hagan con nosotros presentes.

―Tranquilo, Jazz, tu hermana está muy bien conmigo ―dijo moviendo las cejas sugestivamente. El susodicho hizo una mueca, a lo que mi hermano estalló en una carcajada.

―¡Emmett! ―Rosalie golpeó Emmett en el brazo, algo sonrojada, cabe aclarar.

―Auch, por qué fue eso, Rossie ―dijo algo frustrado, Jazz y yo soltamos unas risitas.

―Oye, tú, también es mi hermanita de la que estamos hablando ―mi novio se tensó― ¿Sabes lo que te pasaría si algo malo le llega a pasar? ―el lado sobreprotector de mi hermano salió a flote.

_Genial, mejor detengo esto_.

Antes de que mi novio le respondiera, lo corté.

―Oigan, tenemos algo que proponerles ―le dije a los dos rubios presentes ―pero aquí no ―miré a mi alrededor para asegurarme de que nadie escuchara ―. Vamos a la habitación de Emmett ―susurré.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado..._

_Algún review? Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias. Sus palabras de aliento son lo que me inspira a seguir con la historia :)_

_En el próximo capítulo, lo prometido es deuda: _

_MITWI, viene el Jasper POV :D_

_Saluditos,_

_Tellus :))_


	7. La farmacia y el nuevo amigo

**Un fin de semana ¿Normal?**

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo me adjudico la historia_

_Muchísimas gracias a las que agregaron la historia a sus alertas, favoritos y dejaron sus reviews :)_

_Espero que les guste el capítulo, al final, hay un mensaje para ustedes _

* * *

**Capítulo 7: La farmacia y el nuevo amigo**

Jasper POV:

―Oigan, tenemos algo que proponerles ―dijo mi pequeña hada ―pero aquí no ―miró a su alrededor. Con ese gesto, pensé que ya tenía un plan alocado en mente― Vamos a la habitación de Emmett ―susurró.

Nos dirigimos los cuatro en silencio, por pedido de ellos, al cuarto de mi amigo, él y Alice iban delante de nosotros, pegados a las paredes, analizando cada paso cuidadosamente y prestando atención a cada sonido que se escuchaba. Parecían dos niños en lugar de dos adolescentes de 18 y 17 años.

Mi hermana y yo sólo los mirábamos confundidos y con unas sonrisas burlonas. Eran increíbles estos dos juntos, pero por eso los amábamos, tanto yo como mi hermana, porque sabía que ella amaba realmente a Emmett y él a ella, aunque la saque de sus casillas y la desespere la mayor parte del tiempo. Ellos eran la diversión y nuestra parte alocada, nuestra media naranja.

En un momento, Emmett se cayó al suelo mientras subíamos las escaleras, y casi gritó. Casi, porque la pequeña pelinegra le saltó encima, tapándole la boca con sus dos pequeñas manos, y reclamándole con la mirada que hiciera silencio.

Era algo ridículo esto, ya que tranquilamente, podríamos caminar normal, Edward no se daría cuenta de nada, estaba tan pendiente de Bella que creo que si un OVNI aterrizara a su lado, no se percataría.

_Ay, ese enamorado…_

Es increíble que aún no estén saliendo, es obvio para todos que se quieren mucho mas de lo que ellos creen.

Una vez llegamos a la habitación de Emmett, luego de varios pedidos de silencio por parte de ambos hermanos, Alice nos sentó a todos en la cama, alrededor de ella, mientras simulaba el misterio del momento.

―Bien, hoy estamos aquí reunidos… ―empezó Alice.

―Hermanita, deja de dar vueltas y cuenta tu idea de una buena vez ―se quejó el _paciente _de Emmett.

―Gracias por destruir el momento, Emmett ―le respondió mordaz Alice― Bueno, ya que están todos tan desesperados ―dijo con sarcasmo mirando a su hermano―, les contaré mi idea.

Dicho eso, empezaron a relatarnos entre los dos todo lo que les pasó a Edward y Bella en el día de hoy, su idea para juntarlos, y como esta oportunidad de que sus padres se fueran le sentó de maravilla.

Debo decir que no me sorprendió nada de lo que dijeron, desde que Edward vio a Bella en la mañana, hasta el desmayo de ella, producto del estrés del día.

―Mi amor, ¿no crees que no deberías entrometerte? Me refiero a que es un asunto de ellos ―le dije, algo por lo que no se caracterizaba Alice era ser paciente y dejar a cada uno con sus cosas.

―Claro que no voy a entrometerme ―dijo _indignada_―. Sólo les voy a dar un pequeño empujoncito, para hacer las cosas mas rápidas y fáciles para ellos ―sonrió inocentemente― ¿Eso está mal? ¿Es qué ya no me quieres ayudar? ―hizo un puchero, al que nadie podría resistirse, mucho menos yo.

_Esta mujer va a ser mi perdición._

Suspiré derrotado por una batalla que sabía que nunca iba a ganar.

―Bien, estoy dentro ―dije en tono cansino.

―Yo también, ya es hora de que esos dos estén juntos ―agregó mi hermana con una gran sonrisa.

El pequeño duende hiperactivo a mi lado, miró la hora y puso una sonrisa similar a la del gato de Alicia en el país de las Maravillas.

―Supongo que en un par de horas mas despertará, necesitamos planear todo bien, no debe haber ninguna falla ¿Entendido? ―dijo mirando a todos en la habitación.

―Entendido ―se escuchó en respuesta por parte de todos.

―Bien, ahora que está todo dicho, será mejor que vaya a la farmacia a comprar las pastillas que necesita Belly Bell's ―dijo Emmett, a lo que las mujeres hicieron una mueca mostrando su desacuerdo, él podía ser un tanto despistado a veces.

―Mejor te acompaño, Emmett ―le dije.

―Claro, _Jazzy_, no hay problema, yo sé que no quieres estar lejos de mi por tanto tiempo ―dijo con burla. Rodé los ojos, besé a mi novia y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

―¿Vienes o no? ―le dije con algo de desdén.

―Vamos ―respondió mientras me sonreía de manera altanera.

_¡Qué increíble es este chico!_

~.~

Olvidando la escena de hace unos momentos, ahora nos dirigíamos hacia la farmacia de Forks, o en eso estábamos, hasta que Emmett gritó a todo lo que dieron sus pulmones.

―¡Detente, Jasper! ―su grito me hizo perder el control del auto por unos segundos, pero tengo buenos reflejos, por lo que evité chocar contra un árbol. Mi hermana me mataría con sus propias manos si su _bebé_ llegara a tener un solo rasguño.

―¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE, EMMETT! ―le grité descargando toda mi ira sobre él, pero antes de que terminara la frase, él ya había salido del auto, y se acercó a uno de los arbustos cercanos, arrodillándose en el suelo. Mi curiosidad pudo mas y me acerqué por detrás, para mirar por sobre su hombro.

―Ohh, pero que bonito, si… ¿quién es lindo? ―Definitivamente, las locuras de mi amigo nunca pararían.

No se imaginan cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrar que tenía entre sus manos a un pequeño ratón, color marrón claro. Golpeé mi frente con la mano.

―Emmett, dime, por todo lo sagrado, que no fue esa cosa la razón por la cual CASI NOS ESTRELLAMOS ―dije mientras iba elevando el tono de mi voz.

―Claro que no… no es una cosa, es un ratoncito.

―Emmett, responde.

―Bueno… lo que sucede es que… lo que pasó… en realidad… ―dudó, lo único que hacía era decir incoherencias. Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados―. Ya, está bien. ¡Pero míralo! ¿No es una ternurita? ―hizo un puchero―. Casi lo atropellas y está herido ¡Lo habrías matado! ¡Se habría ido de este mundo! ¿¡Y su familia que pensaría!? ¿¡Y si se vengaran!? ¿¡Y si se complotaban todos los ratones del estado para atacarnos y tomar venganza!? ¿¡Qué haríamos!? ¿¡No te hubieses sentido culpable sabiendo que fuiste el causante de la extinción de la raza humana!?

―¡Ya deja de decir tonterías! ―lo corté ― En algo tienes razón, no hubiera sido bueno que matáramos al pequeño animal.

―Querrás decir, _matara. Tú_ lo ibas a asesinar ―dijo señalándome acusatoriamente.

―Ese no es el punto. Nadie salió herido. Nadie fue asesinado. Es todo. Nos vamos, anda, debemos comprar los medicamentos ―di media vuelta y me volví a sentar en el asiento del piloto, esperando a que el señor "salvador de animales" se abrochara el cinturón.

El resto del camino hacia la farmacia, Emmett estuvo inusualmente callado, pero no le presté mucha atención, ya que tal vez estaba triste porque tuvo que dejar a su amiguito.

Estacioné cerca del lugar y volteé hacia Emm, para ver que miraba muy atento un pequeño bulto marrón que se encontraba entre sus grandes manos.

―¡Emmett! ¿¡Se puede saber por qué subiste esa cosa al auto!?

―¡Que no es una cosa! Se llama Tito.

―Tito, ¿¡Tito!? ―si hay algo que él hacía bien, era sacarme de mis casillas― Y se puede saber por qué trajiste a _Tito_ con nosotros –le pregunté con ira contenida.

―No lo podíamos dejar después de lo ocurrido, seguro ahora tiene un trauma… necesita compañía, cariño, y que mejor que venga a vivir con nosotros ―dijo al final con una sonrisa. Mi amigo podía ser muy sentimental a veces.

_Y después se quejaba de Edward._

―Por favor, Jasper, ten algo de corazón. Míralo, y dime si no es una ternurita ―dijo haciendo ojitos y un puchero, poniendo al pequeño cerca de su cara, quién casualmente, también miraba como suplicando que no lo dejáramos.

―Emm, sabes que no podemos llevarlo a casa ahora, ¿qué pensarían las chicas? ―dije suavizando mi tono de voz. Sin duda, el ratoncito merecía algo de cuidado después de casi haberlo matado, pero el principal problema, eran las mujeres de la casa.

En su rostro seguía la expresión de cachorro abandonado. Suspiré derrotado, sabiendo lo que venía.

―No me haré responsable de nada ―dije antes de salir, y pude ver una gran sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro.

Entré al pequeño local, con la receta en mano y me dirigí al mostrador, donde se encontraba una mujer muy maquillada, intentando disimular su edad inútilmente.

―Buenas tardes ―dije para llamar su atención, ya que la mujer leía una revista despreocupadamente.

―Buenas tardes, ¿Qué desea? ―dijo en un tono cansado y aburrido, sin levantar la vista.

―Desearía que me diera este medicamento ―dije, tendiéndole la receta del médico.

Cuando levantó la vista hacia el papel, y después me miró, me recorrió de arriba a abajo. Me sentí totalmente incómodo, parecía que me desnudaba solo con su mirada. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al darme cuenta como sus ojos se oscurecieron y apareció un intento de sonrisa coqueta en su cara, pero daba miedo.

―Claro, ahora te lo traigo ―se dio la vuelta y miró el estante que se encontraba allí, simulando buscar el medicamento, mientras se movía de un lado al otro con un movimiento de caderas demasiado exagerado, resaltando, sin vergüenza, su parte trasera

Cuando al fin dejó de degradarse a sí misma, tomó la cajita y se acercó a mi, mientras la iba cambiando de mano en mano, como jugando.

―¿Desea algo mas? ―dijo sugestivamente, apoyándose en el mostrador apropósito, para resaltar sus pechos.

_¡Podría ser mi madre, no se daba cuenta de eso!_

―N-no, na-nada mas ―logré decir, me ponía muy incómodo su mirada, espero que no haya mal interpretado el tartamudeo. Una sonrisa victoriosa apareció en su rostro.

_Oh no…._

_Creo que sí te mal interpretó_

―¿Estás seguro? ―usaba un tono extraño, intentando sonar sensual; sin ningún éxito. Uno de sus dedos se deslizó por la mesada hasta llegar a mi antebrazo desnudo, ya que las mangas de mi camisa estaban remangadas. Me acarició de arriba a abajo, y como acto reflejo, aparté mi brazo rápidamente. Pude ver que una mueca de confusión apareció en su cara, pero sólo permaneció por un segundo.

―Sí, cuanto es ―dije cortante, olvidándome de que era un caballero; pero_ ¡Por favor!_ No puede acosar a sus clientes así.

―Son $15, 75

―Gracias ―le tendí un billete, y sin esperar el cambio, tomé las pastillas y salí de ese lugar lo mas rápido que pude sin parecer desesperado.

Llegué al auto algo agitado y cerré el seguro automáticamente. Emmett me miraba entre confundido y divertido.

―¿Quiero saber? ―me preguntó.

―No lo creo, por cierto, a la otra, tú vienes solo a la farmacia ―le dije sin mirarlo y emprendiendo el camino de regreso a la casa de mi novia.

Ahora solo esperaba que no se tomen muy mal la visita del nuevo amigo de Emmett.

* * *

_Ya sé, merezco críticas, quejas, tomatazos, escobazos y un monton de cosas mas..._

_Chicas, perdón por no poder actualizar la semana pasada, no tengo excusa, sólo puedo decir que el colegio está terminando y me llenaron de exámenes hasta la última semana. Estoy muy apretada con él tiempo, lo que me deja reduce el tiempo para escribir o para poder conectarme; pero hoy me hice un espacio para poder subirles este capítulo, que, desgraciadamente, creo que es el mas corto. El colegio y mis actividades extraescolares me están secan el cerebro (literalmente)..._

_Por favor, les pido que me tengan paciencia sólo por tres semanas mas, y despúes, tal vez las actualizaciones sean mas seguidas. Sólo, por favor, aguanten a este "intento de escritora"._

_MITWI, acá está el Jasper POV prometido, perdón por tardar :(_

_Bueno, de nuevo, mis mas sinceras disculpas; aceptó sus quejas y todo lo malo que me quieran decir..._

_Saludos, _

_Tellus :)_


	8. Primer problema

**Un fin de semana ¿Normal?**

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía._

_Muchiisisisissisismas gracias a las que agregaron la historia a sus favoritos y alertas, a las que dejan un review, porque siempre me animan y me ayudan a continuar con la historia y a las lectoras silenciosas._

_En este capítulo hay tres POVs distintos... espero que lo disfruten :D _

_Nos leemos abajo..._

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Primer problema**

Rosalie POV:

Luego de idear el plan "Hora de acorralar a gallo ciego y la gallina terca", nombre cortesía del duende hiperactivo, empezamos a hablar de las últimas tendencias de moda, mi tema favorito. Sonreí internamente.

―¡Claro que esa combinación es out! _Hello,_ quién usaría esos zapatos con esa blusa y ese bolso ―criticaba mi amiga― Noo ―siguió con sorpresa― mira su peinado, parece que recién se había levantado de la cama ―se calló unos segundos, para empezar a dar grititos―. Rose, Rose, mira este vestido azul, es precioso… sería perfecto para Bella ―dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Miré la prenda en la revista, obvio que tenía razón, ese vestido le quedaría hermoso a mi amiga, y por la mirada de Alice, supuse que sería parte del plan.

―Ten ―le dije pasándole su teléfono.

―Gracias ―canturreó.

Marcó el número y luego de unos minutos le contestaron. Al parecer era un hombre, ya que ella estaba prácticamente "coqueteando" con él para que le trajeran la entrega lo mas pronto posible.

No tenía problema en escucharla, ya que, en primer lugar, el tiempo que teníamos para completar el plan era limitado; en segundo lugar, yo sabía que amaba a mi hermano, su vida prácticamente giraba en torno a él. Suspiré con cariño, y mi mente viajó a algunos momentos incómodos para mis dos solterones amigos, aunque ellos lo negaran, todos nosotros podemos asegurar que no se sentían tan a gusto rodeados de parejitas estando ellos solos, en especial con la duende, quien siempre intentaba acercarlos sin éxito alguno… _hasta ahora_.

Me acosté en la cama y seguí recordando viejos momentos hasta que sentí que alguien se sentó a mi lado, y al voltearme me encontré con mi amor, quien tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro y al parecer, ocultaba algo entre sus manos. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no se acercaba algo bueno.

Cerca de nosotros estaban Jazz y Alice, teniendo uno de sus momentos íntimos, mirándose el uno al otro. Me senté y con un carraspeo, Emmett llamó la atención de todos.

Tanto yo como Alice estábamos confundidas, ninguna sabía lo que pasaba. Jazz se puso repentinamente tenso, y aunque intentaba disimularlo, su rostro, aparentemente sereno, demostraba que ocultaba o quizás ocultaban algo, conocía muy bien a mi hermano como para saberlo. Al encontrarse con mi mirada, pude notar que se sonrojó ligeramente, y miró a Alice preocupado, mientras ella miraba a su hermano impaciente por contar las noticias.

_Definitivamente, esto no puede ser nada bueno…_

Y me lo confirmaba la gran sonrisa traviesa en el rostro de Emmett.

―Familia… ―dijo como si estuviera en un discurso―, estamos aquí reunidos para… ―_Santo Cielo_. Suspiré.

―Emmett, di lo que tienes que decir de una vez ―le dije. _Si era muy malo, pasaría mas rápido, ¿o no?_

―Bueno ―dijo entre dientes, pero la sonrisa volvió rápidamente a su cara―. Les quiero presentar al nuevo integrante de la familia ―_¿De qué hablaba?_

Pero comprendí todo cuando abrió la palma de su mano y pude ver una cosa pequeña y peluda en su mano.

Grité a todo lo que dieron mis pulmones, sin importarme que pensara el pueblo entero, para luego de unos segundos, ser seguida por un grito similar por parte de Alice, pero este tenía un tono diferente, parecía sorpresa.

―¡Pero qué linda cosita! ―gritó mi amiga con su voz aguda. _Esperen… ¿Qué acaba de decir?_

―¿Verdad que sí? ―dijo su hermano. _Tal para cual, hermanos tenían que ser_. Alice se acercó a gatas hacia nosotros y acarició delicadamente al animal con uno de sus dedos.

―Ohh ―suspiró con ternura―, ¡ay! ―exclamó― ¡Mira Jazz! Me hizo ojitos ¡Que ternura! ―le dijo a mi hermano, quien la miraba aliviado, y expresando amor infinito, sin duda, la imagen era de lo mas tierna, pero ahora no pensaba en eso. Yo todavía seguía en shock, no podía creer esto.

―¡USTEDES ESTAN LOCOS! ―grité mientras, prácticamente, saltaba de la cama― Emmett, saca a esa cosa de la casa ¡YA MISMO! ―le ordené.

Al mirarlo a él y a su hermana, ambos miraban el suelo con sorpresa, y luego a mi con los ojos abiertos como platos, había un claro miedo en ellos. Emmett rápidamente llevó sus manos detrás de su espalda.

―Cla- cla- claro ―tartamudeó nervioso.

―Rose, porque no vamos a ver como está Bella ―dijo mi amiga, también nerviosa.

―Ya estás advertido, Emmett ―dije antes de salir por la puerta, siendo arrastrada por Alice. _Cuanta fuerza tenía esta enana._

Alice POV: 

―Bueno ―dijo Emmett entre dientes, pero luego una sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su cara―. Les quiero presentar al nuevo integrante de la familia _―¿Eh?_

Cuando abrió la palma de su mano, y pude ver un pequeño animalito, escuché un fuerte grito de terror, seguido del mío, pero producto de la sorpresa.

―¡Pero qué linda cosita! ―grité emocionada.

_¡Siempre quise una mascota!_

―¿Verdad que sí? ―dijo Emmett. Me acerqué a gatas hacia él y acaricié al animalito con un dedo… _¡Era tan chiquito! _

―Ohh _―¡Qué tierno!_― ¡ay! ―chillé― ¡Mira Jazz! Me hizo ojitos ¡Qué ternura! ―le dije mirándolo. Seguro parecía una nena de cuatro años en plena navidad, pero no me importaba. Sin embargo, él me miraba con un amor infinito. Le sonreí con cariño.

―¡USTEDES ESTAN LOCOS! ―gritó Rosalie mientras saltaba de la cama, eso nos hizo saltar a mí y a mi hermano por sorpresa, y, acto seguido, el ratón salió volando, aterrizando en el suelo― Emmett, saca a esa cosa de la casa ¡YA MISMO!

Mientras ella gritaba, yo solo atinaba a mirar al pequeño ratón que salió corriendo, asustado por todo el griterío. Después, alcé la vista hacia Rose, al mismo tiempo que mi hermano, creo. Él llevó las manos detrás de su espalda, para disimular. _Bien, por primera vez utilizó su cerebro._

―Cla- cla- claro ―pudo decir después de un tiempo.

―Rose, porque no vamos a ver como está Bella ―dije, nerviosa por la reacción de Rosalie, con la intención de darle un par de años mas de vida a mi hermano.

Arrastré a mi amiga hacia la salida, y antes de salir, le lancé una mirada cómplice a mi hermano, para que entendiera que había visto todo. O eso esperaba que hiciera.

―Ya estás advertido, Emmett ―lo amenazó su novia.

Por el bien de él, esperaba que encuentre al ratoncito y lo saqué de la casa.

Emmett POV:

―¡USTEDES ESTAN LOCOS! ―gritó Rosalie mientras saltaba de la cama. No esperaba su reacción… _bueno, si_. Lo que sí no esperaba es que con su salto y su grito, yo también saltara por la sorpresa, y el pequeño ratón saliera volando y aterrizara en el piso― Emmett, saca a esa cosa de la casa ¡YA MISMO! ―ordenó, pero no le prestaba mucha atención, solo miraba como el pequeño animal, asustado por los gritos de la rubia despampanante que tenía enfrente, salía corriendo en busca de algún escondite.

Cuando salió de mi visión, alcé mi vista hacia Rosalie. Rápidamente llevé mis manos detrás de la espalda, para que no notara la ausencia de Tito. Se veía furiosa; seguro esperaba alguna respuesta, pero no podía hablar.

―Cla- cla- claro ―logré decir una vez encontré mi voz, que se había escondido en el fondo de un armario.

―Rose, porque no vamos a ver como está Bella ―interrumpió mi hermana._ Oh, ¡gracias!, dios te bendiga Alice, eres la mejor hermana..._ Mi subconsciente la seguía alabando mentalmente por llevarse a Rose cuando estaba molesta. Igualmente, ella se veía nerviosa también. _¿Habrá visto algo?_

―Ya estás advertido, Emmett ―amenazó antes de salir siendo arrastrada por Alice, quien me dio una mirada cómplice. Antes de que la puerta se cerrara, pude ver como una bola peluda salía corriendo por ella.

_Oh, oh._

―¡Jasper!

―Emmett, no grites, estoy al lado tuyo ―respondió.

―¡Por dios! ¡Rosalie me matará! ¡Me hará papilla! ¡Me torturará lentamente haciéndome sufrir! ¡No podré ser padre! ¡Quiero tener hijos con ella, pero me dejará casto! ¡Edward se burlará de mi por eso! ¡Corromperá a Bella y se vengará! ¿¡Por qué!? ¡Tantos años de burlas hacia él se volverán en mi contra!

―Wow, Emmett, cálmate ―me cortó Jasper, iba a contestarle, pero no me dejó―. Mira, lo único que tienes que hacer es devolver a Tito al bosque, donde pertenece ―dijo como lo mas obvio del mundo.

_Claro, si fuera tan fácil, no estaría exagerando._

―¿Eres idiota o qué? ―lo agarre por los hombros, zarandeándolo un poco- ¡Tito escapó! ―por su expresión, supuse que no se había dado cuenta― ¡Se cayó de mi mano cuando Rose saltó de la cama! ¡No sé donde está! ¡Escapó! ―no me había dado cuenta de que lo seguía zarandeando. Se golpeó la frente con una mano.

―Emmett idiota ―dijo entre dientes.

―¡Hey! ―lo solté bruscamente.

―Ya sabía que tu nuevo amigo iba a traer problemas.

―Eso no ayuda ―le reclamé. Había empezado a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación― Oh, por dios… ¡Oh, por dios! Qué haré… ¿¡Qué haré!? ―a estas alturas, ya empecé a decir incoherencias que ni yo entendía.

De repente, sentí que algo impactó en mi mejilla.

―¡Cálmate! ―ordenó Jasper.

―¡Cómo quieres que me calme! ―sentí otro impacto, pero en la otra mejilla. Respiré hondo― Tienes razón, debo calmarme ―dije ahora claramente mas tranquilo. Otro impacto llegó a mí.

―¡Oye!

―Ese te lo mereces ―_Tiene razón_. Estúpida consciencia.

Otro golpe mas. _Muy bien, este se está pasando._

―¡Y ese por qué fue!

―Se me escapó la mano ―dijo tranquilo.

―Ya vas a ver como se me escapa esta ―dije amenazante con mi puño cerca de su cara. Pero me dio otra cachetada.

―Contrólate ―dijo en tono bajo pero autoritario.

Me tragué las ganas de encajarle un buen golpe solo porque sabía que él era el único que podía ayudarme a salir vivo de esta. Además… mi hermana me mataría si le hacía algo a la cara bonita de Jasper, y lo que menos necesitaba era a esas dos mujeres contra mí.

―_Contra nosotros, dirás_ ―se metió mi consciencia.

Somos uno.

―_Ah… cierto. _

―Bien, ¿qué hacemos? ―le pregunté a mi futuro cuñado.

―Hacemos me suena a manada. Qué es lo que harás TÚ ―dijo recalcando la última palabra― Te dije que traer a Tito aquí era mala idea, y no me hiciste caso… Como siempre.

―Anda, Jazzy, ayúdame ―le rogué.

―No me digas Jazzy ―se quejó. _Ay, es que aquí a nadie le gusta que le ponga apodos cariñosos._

―Bueno, Jasper, ¿me puedes ayudar a resolver este problema?

―No ―_¡Solo eso! ¡NO! _

_Bien, llegó la hora de sacar las armas fuertes…_

―Le diré a Alice que no quieres ayudarme.

―¿Y cómo crees que estaría de tu lado? ―dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

―Primero ―le mostré un dedo―, soy su hermano favorito ―rodó los ojos―. Segundo ―le mostré dos dedos―, sé que se encariñó con Tito ―abrió los ojos sorprendido, le mostré tres dedos―. Y tercero, Rosalie es su mejor amiga, pero no creo que quiera verla gritando por toda la casa cuando se encuentre con Tito. Además, ellas saben que tú sabías de él. Si yo caigo, tú caes conmigo.

―Bien, te ayudaré, pero sólo porque quiero, y porque eres mi amigo.

―Naah, los motivos no me importan; me conformo con que me ayudes ―sonreí. Él suspiró.

―Bueno, lo primero es encontrarlo ―_Noo, ¿en serio?_―. No pudo haber salido de esta casa, porque no tiene por donde escapar, todo está cerrado. Lo ideal sería decirle a Alice, para que, en caso de que lo vea, nos advierta, o si es posible, lo atrape. Nos dividiremos los sectores. Tú, el piso de arriba, revisa bien cada cuarto de huéspedes. Ten cuidado con el cuarto de Edward, nos mataría si se entera que alguno entró en su habitación ―claro, si para mi hermano, cada cosa que tiene es como un tesoro, los mas importantes son su colección de discos, su piano y Volvo― Yo revisaré este piso, donde se encuentran los cuartos de Alice, y Esme y Carlisle, además del baño y revisaré bien tu cuarto. Por cierto, espero no encontrar ninguna sorpresa ―_Yo espero lo mismo_― Lo mas probable es que si el ratón bajó, no pueda volver a subir, los escalones son muy grandes para él.

―Pero… ¿y si lo hizo?

―Revisaremos la casa mas veces... Muy bien, ¿has entendido el plan? ―lo repasé todo mentalmente y asentí― Bien, cuando terminemos de revisar, nos juntamos en la sala, el piso de abajo lo revisaremos juntos. Ahora, dos cosas.

―¿Qué?

―Debes tener cuidado con Rosalie, si sabe que perdiste al ratón y ahora lo estas buscando… ―dejó la idea inconclusa. Tragué en seco y asentí― También debes decirle a Alice el plan.

―¿Porqué yo? ―me quejé― Si es tu idea.

―Porque no estaríamos haciendo esto de no ser por tu culpa –dijo señalándome acusatoriamente y alzando la voz. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia, y eso no era nada bueno.

―Ya, está bien ―dije alzando las manos en son de paz.

―Muy bien, empecemos.

_Por favor, Tito, aparece._

* * *

_Les debo mas disculpas... La verdad, creo que estoy siendo muy irresponsable con ustedes, ¡hace un casi mes que no actualizaba! Tenganme paciencia... el colegio me estaba matando :/_

_¿Este capítulo merece algún review? ¿Alguna duda o comentario? ¿Alguna idea que les gustaría decirme? ¿Alguna crítica o palazo que merezca por no actualizar? Siempre me sacan sonrisas y me ayudan a seguir con la historia o adecuarla a lo que les gusta :)_

_¿Vieron Amanecer parte II? ¿Qué les pareció? :O _

_Prometo actualizar lo antes posible... es mas, ya mismo empezaré a escribirlo._

_¡Perdón otra vez!_

_Saluditos :))_


	9. Búsqueda e inconveniente

**Un fin de semana ¿Normal?**

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía._

_Muchísimas gracias a las que agregaron su historia a favoritos y alertas, a las que dejan un review, porque siempre me animan y me ayudan a continuar con la historia, y a las lectoras silenciosas._

_En este capítulo hay dos POV's distintos, espero que lo disfruten :)_

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Búsqueda e inconveniente**

Jasper POV: 

―Muy bien, empecemos. ―dije algo cansado por las locuras de Emmett. _¡Es qué nunca pararía! _

Vi a Emmett salir de la habitación y me dispuse a buscar a Tito.

Miré dentro de su armario, en el baño, y debajo de cada mueble que tenía en su habitación, pero nada…

― ¡Debajo de la cama! ―grité sonriente como si fuera un nuevo descubrimiento.

Me arrodillé en el piso y me puse a la altura del suelo.

_Wow._

Este lugar parecía un basurero.

_No, un basurero se encuentra mas limpio… y huele mejor. _

Hice una mueca de disgusto. Extendí mi brazo, algo tembloroso, para remover un poco las cosas. Tranquilamente, además de Tito, en este lugar podría haber una rata. Ese pensamiento me estremeció.

Moví y saqué cosas, sin encontrar nada además de basura; varios envoltorios de golosinas; ropa interior y camisas de Emmett, sucias; e incluso encontré restos de comida. Me sorprendió que el grandote haya dejado sobras, si come como un elefante.

Cuando acepté la derrota de mi búsqueda, algo, entre medio del basural, llamó mi atención.

Era de un color rojo vivo y parecía que tenía algo de pedrería, ya que se podía ver un leve brillo. Extendí mi brazo nuevamente y lo alcancé. Al tacto parecía tela, quizás era seda.

Después de sacarlo, lo alcé, para poder ver el extraño objeto, y cuando me percaté de lo que era, creo que mi cara adoptó el mismo color de la tela.

_¡Por qué demonios había un sostén de Rosalie aquí!_

Emmett POV: 

―Muy bien, empecemos ―dijo en tono aburrido. _Nah, ¿Quién se aburriría conmigo_? A veces creía que Jasper era el hermano perdido de Edward.

Salí de la habitación y mientras subía al segundo piso, empecé a sopesar la idea de decirle a Jasper que había visto salir a Tito de la habitación, y lo mas probable es que ya no se encuentre allí.

Cuando decidí que era lo correcto avisarle, ya estaba en el medio de la habitación de Edward. Una gran sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, él nunca me dejaba permanecer en su habitación sólo, o mejor dicho, no me permitía estar en su habitación aún con él.

―Muy bien, Eddie, vamos a ver que tienes en tu habitación.

Tito no se encontraba aquí, si la teoría de Jasper estaba en lo cierto, él no pudo subir las escaleras sólo. Y, había que aprovechar las oportunidades. _¿No?_

―Mmm, empezaremos por el armario ―me dije mientras empezaba a sentirme extraño, sentía que algo no estaba bien, pero no podía captar qué era.

Revisé todo, estante por estante, mueble por mueble, cada rincón del cuarto, pero no encontré nada interesante.

Lo único que tenía Edward en su habitación era ropa, y miles de libros y CD's de música.

_¡Qué aburrido! Tengo que enseñarle a este chico algo de diversión._

Bufé frustrado por la búsqueda sin éxito alguno, y estiré mis músculos. En ese pequeño e inofensivo acto, me tambaleé y mi espalda chocó con algo sólido, para después escuchar el sonido de varias cosas cayendo y chocando contra el piso.

― ¡Edward me matará! ―grité al ver todos sus preciados discos de música, e incluso los estantes, en el piso; pero rápidamente tapé mi boca para que nadie escuchara. Presté atención a cada sonido de la casa para ver si había llamado la atención de alguien.

―Bien, Edward no vino corriendo. Eso es algo bueno ―susurré.

―_Tarde o temprano se va a enterar_ ―susurró igualmente mi conciencia.

―Mejor que sea tarde.

Salí corriendo de la habitación, sin mirar si había roto algo en el camino, y me encerré en uno de los cuartos de huéspedes. Corrí hasta llegar al baño y trabé la puerta.

―Nunca había entrado a su cuarto, no me puede culpar ―le dije a mi reflejo en el espejo, poco seguro de mí mismo.

― _¿Y tú en serio crees que no se dará cuenta?_

―No vino hasta ahora.

―_Porque ahora debe estar con Bella. _

_Eso_

_NO evitará que mas tarde, o a la noche, entre en su habitación ¡Y vea el desastre que hiciste!_

―Gracias por ayudarme a mantener las esperanzas ―dije molesto.

―_Ese no es mi trabajo, mi trabajo es evitar que hagas cosas como estas, y razones las cosas._

― ¡Y se puede saber dónde estabas en ese momento!

―_En el mismo lugar gritándote ¡Que salieras de allí! _―elevó su tono de voz.

Tragué en seco. _Estoy muerto_.

―_Así es. _

―No me ayudes, no lo necesito ―bufé.

―_No me importa, es un placer_ ―casi podía sentir como se burlaba de mí_. ¡Ideas, vengan a mí!_

―Tengo que hablar con los chicos, seguro ellos SÍ me pueden ayudar.

―_No lo creas_ ―rio.

― ¡Ya vete!

― _Será un gusto_.

Quité el seguro a la puerta y salí lo mas natural posible de la habitación. Necesitaba encontrar a alguien que me ayudara.

Jasper POV: 

Luego de esa experiencia traumática, y de revisar el cuarto de Esme y Carlisle y el baño, me dirigí hacia el cuarto de Alice.

Toqué la puerta y al abrir me encontré con las chicas y Edward charlando, sin embargo, él y Bella no se veían muy entusiasmados con el tema, la cara de mi amigo reflejaba preocupación y la de ella disgusto. Evitpe mirar a mi hermana, por obvias razones.

―Hey, Bella durmiente ―saludé a mi amiga con una gran sonrisa, a la que ella correspondió de la misma manera.

―Hola, Jazz. ¿Cómo te encuentras? ―preguntó amablemente, soltando unas pequeñas risitas mal disimuladas mientras miraba de reojo a Rosalie. Se refería al incidente con la comida de mi hermana.

―Eso no lo deberías preguntar tú ―agregué burlón― ¿Quién se encuentra en cama ahora? ―Bella siempre me sorprendía, aun estando ella mal, se preocupaba mas por el resto que por ella misma. Bufó algo cansada, al parecer, en este poco tiempo, la habían estado agobiando mucho― ¿Y tú como te encuentras?

―Bien, sólo fue un pequeño incidente ―dijo algo tímida.

―Sí, claro, pequeño ―añadió Rose rodando los ojos y algo frustrada por la falta de importancia que tenía Bella.

―Entonces, tú misma lo dijiste ―interfirió Alice―. Aún hay tiempo, ¡Vayamos de compras! ―dio pequeños saltitos. Las expresiones de Edward y Bella volvieron a como estaban antes.

―Alice ―empezó a quejarse la susodicha―. Por favor, no me apetece ir de compras hoy. Los desmayos son agotadores. ¿Lo podemos dejar para otra ocasión? ―dijo ya algo resignada, al parecer eran sus últimas esperanzas de evadir la salida. Decidí que lo mejor era ayudarla.

―Allie, creo que Bella tiene que descansar ―llamé la atención de todos y ella me agradeció con la mirada por la ayuda― Tal vez lo puedes dejar para mañana ―y la habitual amable mirada de mi amiga se convirtió en un fúsil. Me estremecí ligeramente, pero nadie lo notó. Alguna de estas mujeres enfadada no era buena idea― O para otro día ―agregué dudoso. La gran sonrisa de característica de Alice volvió a su lugar.

― ¡Genial! ―saltó de la cama― Mañana iremos todos sin falta.

Se acercó a mi lado y me abrazó. Yo la recibí gustoso y con una tierna sonrisa, pero cuando alcé la vista a mis amigos, Bella me miraba algo molesta.

―Gracias ―articuló con los labios sarcásticamente. Solté una carajada en respuesta y la pequeña personita entre mis brazos alzó la vista algo curiosa y con duda.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó inocentemente, pero la conocía lo suficientemente bien, estaba fingiendo.

― ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto? ―casi se me olvida qué era lo que me llevó al cuarto.

―Claro ―respondió. Tomó mi mano y nos sacó a ambos de la habitación― ¿Qué sucede?

―Lo que sucede es que Emmett perdió a Tito ―solté.

―Aja… Ya lo sabía.

― ¿Qué?

―Así es, vi cuando saltó de la mano de Emmett ―dijo segura.

―Bueno... ―empecé algo dudoso, siempre me sorprendía― Necesito revisar tu habitación para ver si no se encuentra allí ―me sonrojé un poco, por ahora, no me parecía correcto invadir parte de su privacidad.

_Por ahora. _

Resonó en mi cabeza. Eso no ayudó a que mi sonrojo se fuera, y ella soltó unas risitas, mirándome con ternura.

―No hay problema ―me dio un corto beso en los labios ―. Pero no puedo sacarlos de la habitación, notarán algo extraño, aun mas Rose… Y eso no puede ser algo bueno para mi hermano o pobre ratoncito ―terminó con una mueca― ¡Ya sé! ―dijo feliz.

― ¿Qué?

―Tú sólo sígueme la corriente.

― ¿Cuál es el plan?

―Te daré la señal si lo veo, te darás cuenta ―ignoró mi pregunta.

― ¿Cuál señal? ¿Y el plan? No entiendo nada, Alice ―de nuevo, me ignoró y abrió la puerta para hacernos entrar, dejándola abierta. Creo que necesito aprender a leer su mente.

― ¿Cómo estas, Bella? ―añadió demasiado sonriente como para no sospechar que algo ocultaba.

―Bien ―respondió mirándola dudosa, al igual que Edward y Rosalie. Sin embargo ella ignoró eso y se volvió a sentar en su cama.

― ¡Oh! ―exclamó de repente. Supuse que ahora empezaba la actuación.

― ¿Qué sucede, Alice? ―intenté que sonara lo mas natural posible.

―Mi arete, se cayó ―su voz sonaba preocupada, y se llevó una mano a su oreja, para confirmar que le faltaba uno.

_¿En qué momento se lo quitó?_

―Te ayudaremos a buscarlo ―dijo Bella, a lo que Rose asintió.

― ¡No! ―grité algo nervioso. Bella se encogió en su lugar, algo asustada por mi grito.

_Muy bien, arruinaste la actuación, tonto._

―Lo siento, Bella, me refiero a… ―_excusa, excusa…_

―Lo que Jasper quiere decir es que no se molesten ―agregó ella naturalmente― Bella, necesitas descansar y Rose, no te preocupes. Jasper puede buscarlo solo, ¿verdad, amor?

―Seguro, no hay problema ―mi voz salió normal, pero Edward nos miraba con el ceño fruncido. Alice, empezó a hablar para mantener ocupados a los chicos y que no notaran nada fuera de lo común.

Repetí la rutina del día de hoy; revisé dentro de su armario, que era muy grande y estaba llenó de ropa, lo que dificultó el trabajo un poco; su baño; debajo de la mesa de luz y de su escritorio, dejando la cama para el final, ya que los chicos estaban sobre ella y sería un poco extraño, para mí, encontrarme arrodillado debajo de ellos.

Y allí estaba mi objetivo, echo en bollo en una esquina.

― ¡Eureka! ―grité sin poder evitarlo, la búsqueda ya estaba empezando a cansarme.

Al darme cuenta que llamé la atención de todos, me puse algo nervioso, y Alice lo notó.

― ¡Qué bueno! ¡Lo encontraste! Ahora, sigamos con la charla. Rose, qué decías sobre las universidades ―Cuando me aseguré que todos volvían a prestarle atención a otra cosa que no sea yo, volví a buscar a ratón con la vista, para darme cuenta que no estaba allí. Miré algo desesperado alrededor, para encontrarlo mientras corría en dirección a la salida, cruzando la puerta.

― ¡Mierda! ―siseé, pero me escucharon y volvieron a mirarme con duda― Mmm, lo que sucede es que… no era su arete… sólo era una pelusa ―por sus expresiones, podría decir que ninguno me creía― Ehh, debo ir… ¡Al baño! Es urgente, nos vemos ―salí corriendo de la habitación sin esperar respuesta.

No fue difícil alcanzarlo, estaba bajando las escaleras. Llegó a la planta baja y paró su carrera por unos instantes. Los últimos escalones los bajé lentamente, sin quitar la mirada de él, y cuando faltaba uno, me dispuse a agarrarlo pero choqué con una gran masa de músculos en el camino.

―Auch ―me quejé desde el suelo.

― ¡Jasper! ―dijo Emmett con algo de alivio en la voz. Lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.

_Por favor que no haya hecho otra cosa. _

―Oye, ¿terminaste de buscar?

―Sí, y estaba a punto de atraparlo ―me paré y lo miré acusatoriamente, al ver que Tito se había escapado nuevamente.

―Sí, que bueno… ¿Sabes que mas pasó? ―al parecer no me escuchó.

―No te voy a ayudar en otra cosa, Emmett ―adiviné sus intenciones

―Sin querer tiré los discos de Edward al suelo… junto con todo el estante ―soltó de golpe y rápidamente, tuve que repetir las palabras en mi cabeza para comprenderlo.

― ¡Qué hiciste, qué!

―No voy a repetirlo.

― ¡Emmett!

―Lo siento, no fue mi intención.

―No es a mí a quien le debes las disculpas.

―Por favor, ¿me ayudas con esto?

―Te estoy ayudando a buscar a Tito ―dije conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo.

―Pero…

―No ―esta vez no cambiaría de decisión

―Pero…

― ¡No!

En ese momento, bajó el resto.

― ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Porque el griterío? ―acusó mi hermana.

―Nada ―dijimos los dos al unísono.

Al parecer, cuando Emmett alcanzó a ver a Bella detrás de ella, encontró su salvación.

―Belly Bell's ―casi chilló alegre de verla, apartó a todos, la cargo en sus brazos y le dio un par de vueltas por el aire.

―Emmett, bájala ahora ―lo regañó Edward, y su hermano le hizo caso.

Cuando los pies de Bella tocaron el suelo, se tambaleó un poco, estaba mareada; y casi cae al suelo, de no ser por Edward, quien la sujetó de su cintura a tiempo. Ella, al recuperarse y levantar la vista, se sonrojó y tartamudeó un agradecimiento.

Solté una pequeña carcajada al ver la escena, al igual que Emmett, pero él no fue tan disimulado.

En respuesta, su hermano gruño y nos miró mal.

―Tengo que ir a buscar algo a mi habitación ―hizo el ademán de irse, pero Emmett no lo dejó.

―Vamos, Eddie, hagamos algo divertido entre todos.

―No, gracias ―dijo secamente.

― ¿Qué, no te atreves a los retos? ―a pesar de su intento de burla, aún notaba un leve nerviosismo en su voz.

―Claro que sí, pero estoy algo cansado ―subió un escalón mas.

―Vaya, la nenita se va a dormir temprano. ¿Necesita que la arropemos también? ¿Quieres tu lechita? ¿O que te alcance tu muñeca? ― _¿Burlarse era lo único que sabía hacer?_

―Muy bien, ¿qué propones hacer, _Emmy_?―respondió molesto mientras bajaba las escaleras. El grandulón ganó un poco mas de tiempo, su hermano no se iría hasta que sea necesario ahora.

Sonrió victorioso, y en su mirada había algo de picardía.

_Esto no sería bueno. _

―Verdad o reto.

_Genial ―_pensé con sarcasmo.

* * *

_¿Merece algún review? ¿Críticas, quejas, palazos, comentarios, sugerencias?_

_Ya lo sé, soy una irresponsable, lo siento, pero con esto de las vacaciones, mi inspiración se fue de viaje._

_A partir de ahora, voy a responder sus reviews por acá :)_

_**Miin96:** Me alegro que te haya gustado y te hayas reído con el capítulo :) Jaja, pienso lo mismo que vos con respecto a la película ;) . Espero que te guste este capítulo también. Gracias por dejar un review... Besitos :)_

_**montego 24:** Jajaja, gracias! :D También te quiero, amiga :-* Saluditos :))_

_**MITWI:** Qué bueno que te hayas reído, es lindo saber que saco algunas sonrisas :) . Tranquila, encontrarán a Tito pronto, también esperá por la reacción de Rosalie, jaja ;) Saludos :))_

_**Lolita:** Jajaja, que bueno! :D Sí, cuando encontré esta página tampoco lo podía creer, sinceramente, me enamoré de muchas historias de acá y hay escritoras excelentes. Gracias :) por dejar un review, y sisi, seguro si nos conociéramos seríamos buenas amigas. Un beso :-*_

_**BellaCullenSwan18:** Jajaja, gracias por tomarte un ratito para pasar por mi perfil :) . Aquí está la actualización, perdón por la tardanza, pero estoy algo falta de inspiración :/ . Que bueno que te haya gustado y te hayas reído, jaja, es lindo saber que sacas sonrisas a las personas :) . Amo tus historias. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Mucha suerte, cuidate :))_

_**Melanie Tao de Usui:** Gracias! :D Con tu historia "Señorita Corazón" lloro de la risa, jaja, me encanta! Siempre espero ansiosa los capítulos . Muchas gracias por leer la historia y dejar un review. Besitos :))_

_**MichiAGP:** Jaja, gracias! :D Que bueno que te haya encantado. Acá está el siguiente capítulo, espero que también te guste :) y perdón por la tardanza. Saluditos :))_

_**IS101:** Jajaja, que bueno que hayas disfrutado la historia y reído, y que me lo digas me pone muy feliz :D . Acá está el capítulo y perdón por la tardanza, pero estaba algo falta de inspiración, y tu review me dio una idea para seguir adelante. Muchas gracias! :D El primer "avance" lo dejo para el próximo capítulo, te lo prometo ;) Con respecto a Rose y Emmett… jajaja, no te preocupes que ella lo va a hacer, pero creo que la reacción la vas a ver dentro de dos capítulos mas. Falta poquito! Muchas gracias por dejar tu review! En serio, me ayudaste mucho. Besitos :))_

_**Viir:** Jaja, gracias! Qué bueno que te guste :D Perdón por la demora, muchas gracias por el review! Saluditos :))_

_**Natika- Cullen:** Sí, esa era la idea original, la misma reacción de Rosalie, pero después me dije "¿Por qué no?" Jajaja :) Espero que te guste este capítulo, gracias por el review. Saluditos :))_

_**Jana Cullen:** Que bueno que te guste :D Antes actualizaba una vez por semana, pero con este capítulo y el anterior empecé a tener problemas de inspiración, así que voy a intentar tenerlo cuanto antes listo :) Muchas gracias por el review, un beso :))_

_Bueno, les quería decir también que abrí una cuenta de Facebook especial para esta cuenta: Tellus Fanfics; y otra de twitter: K_Tellus_

_Publicaré ideas (que me gustaría que vean y den su opinión antes de subirlas a la página), fechas de actualización y también imágenes de mis historias. Ya hay un par de:_

_*Juntos hasta el fin (Alice/Jasper)_

_*A primera vista (Emmett/Rosalie)_

_Si quieren los links están en mi perfil :)_

_Sin mas, las dejo. Saluditos..._

_Tellus :))_


	10. ¿Verdad o Reto?

**Un fin de semana ¿Normal?**

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo me pertenece la trama._

_Muchísimas gracias a las que agregaron la historia a sus alertas y favoritos, a las que dejan un review (que me sacan sonrisas y me ayudan a continuar escribiendo) y a las lectoras silenciosas :)_

_Mmm, creo que llegó un momento esperado por varias... Sí, con eso ya adelanté mucho. Espero que disfruten el capítulo :D_

* * *

**Capítulo 10: ¿Verdad o reto?**

Bella POV: 

―Muy bien, ¿qué prepones hacer, _Emmy_? ―respondió Edward, molesto por las burlas de su hermano, mientras bajaba las escaleras para colocarse a mi lado. Su cercanía me ponía nerviosa.

Emmett sonrió triunfante, había ganado, y en su mirada había un brillo especial que no supe identificar porque sus siguientes palabras me dejaron helada.

―Verdad o reto.

_Esto no va a ser algo bueno para mí. _

Aunque, conociendo a Emmett y al resto de mis amigos, no iba a ser nada bueno para ninguno.

― ¿Y? Algún cobarde, hable ahora, o calle para siempre… ―se mofó.

― ¿Tengo opción? ―pregunté, conociendo la respuesta, y obteniendo cinco pares de ojos mirándome.

―Por dios, Bells, tú me conoces bien… ¡Claro que no hay opción! ―lo suponía. Suspiré resignada, con ellos siempre era así.

―Tranquila, Bella ―dijo Rose.

―Cierto, no pasará nada malo ―añadió Alice sonriente

_Esto será peor de lo que pensé. _

―Correcto, todos a la sala ―mi amigo parecía un niño en una juguetería. Dejó pasar a todos, pero cuando llegó mi turno, me tomó del brazo y me casi arrastró a cocina, mientras dio un aviso―. Traeré un par de aperitivos con Bella.

No me dejó responder cuando me di cuenta de que llegamos a la cocina. Emmett sólo miraba el piso, inusualmente callado.

―Emm, ¿Qué sucede?

―Nada ―dijo en un tono extraño. Era obvio que mentía.

―Muy bien ―le seguí el juego. Si tenía algo que decirme, me lo diría.

―Necesito ayuda ―soltó luego de un minuto. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido _¿Qué habrá hecho ahora?_

― ¿Con qué? ―me miró por un segundo, analizando mi expresión para luego continuar con ojos suplicantes.

―Tiré un estante de Edward por accidente… ―una pequeña pausa― el de sus CD' s ―susurró.

Conociendo a Edward, y el aprecio que tenía por sus cosas, al grandote sólo le quedaban un par de horas de vida.

― Emmett, cómo… ―empecé a preguntar, pero me cortó.

―Ayúdame ―suplicó.

―No puedo ayudarte con esto ―argumenté. No le mentía_. ¿Qué podía hacer yo?_

―Por favor ―hizo el puchero Cullen,_ ¿de dónde lo aprendieron? _

Suspiré, creo que con ellos debo aprender a resignarme.

― ¿Y qué puedo hacer?

―Es simple y sencillo.

― ¿Qué? ―cuestioné.

―Tú sólo debes distraerlo cada vez que quiera subir a su habitación ―_no lo puedo creer._

― ¿Quién dice que me hará caso? ―pregunté sin poder ocultar la desilusión en mi voz.

―Es obvio que te hará caso a ti ―me sonrojé por su afirmación.

―Bueno, haré lo que pueda ―le respondí, no muy segura de mí misma.

― ¡Gracias! ―ahora volvió su felicidad habitual.

―Sabes que tarde o temprano se dará cuenta, ¿no? Tiene que subir a su habitación en algún momento ―me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

―Cállate ―siseó. Me reí por su infantil respuesta. Lo tomé del brazo y fuimos a donde se encontraban todos.

Cuando llegamos, todos se voltearon en nuestra dirección.

― ¿Y los aperitivos? ―preguntó Rosalie.

―Nada nos llamó la atención ―respondió Emmett restándole importancia. La atención se volvió hacia mí y solo me encogí de hombros, notando que Jasper me miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido. Tal vez él sabía algo.

Corrimos un poco el mobiliario para hacer espacio en el medio de la habitación; o mejor dicho, los chicos corrieron el mobiliario. Una vez todo estaba listo, nos colocamos en ronda y Emm colocó una botella en medio.

―Lo haremos así para que sea mas fácil y divertido ―empezó―. Uno gira la botella, y el afortunado que sea elegido, será cuestionado, puesto a prueba, retado, humillado…

―Se entendió, Emmett ―lo cortó su novia. La última palabra que dijo no me gustó para nada.

―Empecemos. ¿Quién quiere hacer los honores?

―Yo, yo, yo ―Alice empezó a dar saltitos en su lugar mientras alzaba la mano.

―Pues empieza, hermana ―respondió el oso en tono sombrío. Debería dejar de ver tanta televisión.

Alice sonrió e hizo girar la botella, terminando en su hermano mayor.

― ¿Verdad o reto? ―por su sonrisa, podría decir que iba a disfrutar lo siguiente.

― ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ―se fingió "ofendido".

―Te reto a… ―su gesto se volvió pensativo_. Oh, esto iba en grande, y recién empezábamos_― Pedir una pizza e intentar ligar con el repartidor, por mas de cinco minutos ―Emmett abrió los ojos como platos y el resto intentaba disimular las risas― ¿O prefieres dar marcha atrás? ―lo retó.

―Claro que no, lo haré ―dijo sonriendo y muy seguro de sí mismo. _Este chico y su orgullo…_

―Muy bien, ten ―dijo dándole su teléfono para llamar a la pizzería.

Como era costumbre, pidieron cinco pizzas, ya que Emmett se comía dos él sólo, y los otros chicos tampoco se quedaban muy atrás. Igualmente todos estaban en buena forma.

―Ahora hay que esperar… ¡Me toca! ―terminó feliz. Giró la botella demasiado fuerte, por lo que tuvimos que esperar un rato a que parara, y finalmente terminó en Jasper.

― ¿Verdad o reto? ―a veces Emmett daba miedo por como sonreía. El aludido lo pensó por un momento.

―Verdad.

―Ohh, no seas cobarde ―se quejó por no poder obligarlo a hacer algo.

―Métete en tus decisiones ―respondió algo molesto. Me pregunté por qué.

―Muy bien… ¿Eres virgen? ―se burló. Jasper se sonrojó furiosamente. Y yo pensaba que era la única que podía hacerlo.

―No ―susurró.

― ¿En serio? ―cuestionó su hermana, incrédula. _Auch, eso habrá dañado su ego._ Alcancé a ver de reojo que Alice estaba algo sonrosada también.

―Espera ¿Qué? ―intervino Edward mirando a su melliza― Jasper, explícate ―ordenó dirigiendo ahora su vista al susodicho.

― ¿Qué quieres que te explique?

―Qué no pasó lo que estoy pensando.

―Edward, no leo mentes ―seguro intentaba desviar el tema.

― ¡Alice! ¿Tú…? ―las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, dejando la frase inconclusa. Ante el silencio de su hermana, cerró los ojos fuertemente y apretó el puente de su nariz con los dedos pulgar e índice; mientras susurraba cosas como: _"Por dios" "Hermana pequeña" "No lo puedo creer" "Muy chica" "Mi hermana y mi mejor amigo" "Relaciones" "Habitación" "Casa"_

Mientras tanto, Jasper fulminaba con la mirada a Emmett, quien lo miraba inocentemente. Decidí ayudar a Edward, quien se encontraba a mi lado; se notaba a millas que no le cayó muy bien la noticia, pero Alice ya no era una niña. ¡Tenía 17 años!

―Edward, ya déjalo ―le dije apoyando una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo. Él abrió los ojos sorprendidos y me miró por un largo tiempo, no pude evitar sonrojarme. Suspiró. Luego, una suave sonrisa apareció en sus labios y se calmó.

Noté que Alice y Jasper se encontraban también un poco mas calmados y me miraban con agradecimiento.

―Así es, Bella, controla a la bestia ―dijo Emmett, pero Rose le pegó en el hombro―. Auch, eso dolió ―se quejó.

―Me toca ―susurró Jazz algo tímido aún, por el tema anterior. La botella terminó apuntándome a mí. Agradecí mentalmente el que sea él y no otro. Me miró esperando una respuesta.

―Verdad _― ¿Qué tan malo podía ser?_

―Sin mentir, qué fue lo mas vergonzoso que te pasó hasta ahora ―_Podría ser peor_, intenté reconfortarme.

Edward POV: 

Su gesto se volvió pensativo, y luego de unos momentos, se sonrojó, seguramente recordando algún momento de su vida.

―Mmm, supongo que fue un verano. Tenía doce años, y fuimos de vacaciones a la playa ―su mirada se encontraba algo perdida, y sus ojos reflejaban nostalgia; si no me equivoco, un año después ocurrió el accidente de su madre―. Al principio del verano, conocí a un chico, se llamaba Jacob, y nos hicimos muy buenos amigos ―una suave sonrisa apareció en su rostro, estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos. No pude evitar sentirme algo celoso― Ese día no había mucha gente en la playa, ya que era de noche. Y en esa ocasión, casi me obligó a acompañarlo a nadar con él. Luego de que estuvimos en el mar por un buen rato, decidimos salir; empezaba a hacer frío. Cuando el agua sólo llegaba a mi cintura, sentí una briza fría que atravesaba mi cuerpo ―Hizo una pausa y se sonrojó. El resto intentaba ocultar las sonrisas que aparecieron al adivinar los pensamientos de Bella― Recuerdo que bajé la vista, y me di cuenta de que faltaba la parte superior de mi traje de baño ―ahora parecía un pequeño tomate y todos en la sala ya se estaban riendo a carcajadas.

― ¿Y qué pasó después? ―preguntó Alice intentando controlar su respiración.

―Chillé, llamando la atención de todos los que se encontraban cerca, y rápidamente me tapé. Sigo agradeciendo que fuera de noche, y que no se distinguiera nada a lo lejos. Pero sentí mas vergüenza cuando Jacob me obligó a mirarlo y me preguntó que ocurría, no podía articular palabra, entonces miró donde estaban mis brazos y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. El pobre salió corriendo, mas rojo que yo, para buscar algo con que taparme y poder salir ―las carcajadas seguían, incluso Bella se unió, un poco menos colorada.

Cuando todos se calmaron, le tocó a ella girar la botella, que terminó apuntando a Rosalie.

― ¿Verdad o reto?

―Un buen reto ―respondió. Era igual a Emmett en ciertos sentidos.

Bella frunció el ceño pensativa, se veía adorable. Después de un tiempo, abrió la boca, pero Rose la paró.

―Vamos, tú puedes hacer algo mejor que eso ―la retó―. Que sea bueno.

―Muy bien ―aceptó―. Te reto a… ―pero el timbre la cortó.

―La pizza ―chilló Alice alegre. Era hora del reto de Emmett.

―Te reto a besar al repartidor, quitarle las pizzas y sacarlo de la casa, sin pagar y sin que se dé cuenta. ―se apresuró a decir.

―Wow, no eres tan mala en esto ―anunció sorprendida. Bella sonrió triunfante.

―Trabajo de equipo ―se burló Jasper, refiriéndose a la pareja que tenía que completar el reto. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

Todos nos dirigimos hacia la entrada y nos ocultamos como pudimos, para poder ver lo mejor posible la escena que ocurriría en unos segundos. El que comenzaría el reto sería Emmett y luego interferiría Rosalie para finalizarlo.

―Manos a la obra ―contestó feliz mi hermano. _¿Debería preocuparme?_

Abrió la puerta lo mas que pudo para que ninguno se pierda nada.

―Buenas tardes, aquí está su pedido, señor… ¿Cullen? ―dudó al final, leyendo una pequeña tarjeta que se encontraba sobre las cajas de pizzas. En ningún momento levantó la vista, pero pude identificarlo como Matt, un chico del colegio que cursaba el último año, era un poco introvertido y tímido.

―Mi reto será fácil ―afirmó Rosalie muy confiada.

―Que sea señorito, por favor ―respondió Emmett, intentando sonar coqueto, y suavizando un poco su tono de voz.

Ninguno pudo contener pequeñas risas silenciosas que se escapaban mientras nos tapábamos la boca para soltar una gran carcajada.

El repartidor levantó la vista algo dudoso, y con el ceño levemente fruncido.

― ¿Emmett? ―cuestionó.

― ¿Sí? ―dudó por un momento, seguro no se acordaba del chico― Pero estamos en confianza ―exclamó―. Dime Emmy ―la cara del chico no tenía precio.

― ¿Tienes algo en el ojo? ―seguro Emmett le guiñó. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba por la risa.

―No, sólo me cegó tu belleza ―la mandíbula de Matt cayó al suelo.

― ¿Qu- qu- qué dijiste? ―ahora mi hermano inclinó la cabeza hacia la derecha y suspiró, dejando pasar unos incómodos segundos para el chico. Matt pasó una mano enfrente de sus ojos.

― ¡Oh, lo siento! ―exclamó―. Es que me perdí en tus ojos ―continuó soñador. _¿De donde sacaba esa cursilería barata?_

El repartidor se quedó estático en su lugar, sin pestañar siquiera. Luego de unos segundos, se agachó lentamente, sin quitar la vista del muro humano frente suyo, y dejó el pedido en el suelo.

―Creo que debo irme ―anunció apurado.

―No lo hagas ―suplicó Emmett―. No crees que deberíamos aprender a no tener miedo ni vergüenza. ¡No hay que encerrarnos y aceptar lo que la sociedad quiere! ―de nuevo, Matt se quedó estático.

Las chicas estaban rojas por aguantar sus carcajadas, y se mordían fuertemente los labios, nosotros estábamos igual; todos teniendo espasmos por la risa. No voy a aguantar por mucho tiempo.

― ¿Sabes qué? ―dijo mientras se daba la vuelta― Tienes razón. ¡Hay que ser valientes y el resto tiene que aprender a respetar las cosas como son! ―gritó igual de emocionado.

Ahora todos estábamos estáticos, incluso mi hermano. Las chicas soltaron pequeño grito de sorpresa y Jasper y yo teníamos las bocas abiertas

_No lo puedo creer. ¿Será posible?_

― ¡Eso es! ―gritó Emmett un poco dudoso.

―Agradezco tanto por esta oportunidad ―gritó al cielo, y dirigiéndose a la persona que se encontraba en frente suyo, le habló―. Siempre creí que estaba sólo, ahora veo que no es así.

Cuando terminó de decir eso, se abalanzó sobre mi hermano, colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y estampó sus labios con los de él. Los ojos de Emmett estaban abiertos como platos, no se movió ni un centímetro por la sorpresa.

―Dios santo ―susurró su novia impactada por la escena.

No aguanté mas y me caí al suelo riéndome, tratando de ser lo mas silencioso posible. Noté de reojo que Alice, Bella estaban igual que yo; y Jasper apoyaba su espalda contra la pared, tapándose la cara.

―Ya pasaron mas de cinco minutos ―afirmó mirando su reloj―. Me toca.

―Osito ―lo llamó. Volví a prestar atención.

Al escuchar el llamado, Matt se separó de Emmett algo agitado y nervioso.

―Cielo ―contestó aliviado.

Rosalie examinó al chico de la cabeza a los pies y sonrió coqueta hacia él.

― ¿Qué hacían? ―preguntó.

―Nada, sólo hablábamos ―respondió su novio.

―No debemos ocultarlo mas, Emmy ―interfirió el repartidor. _¿Y esa voz?_

―Cierto, no deben ocultarlo mas, vi todo ―Matt lucía confundido, pero pudo hablar.

―Espero que entiendas lo que sentimos, Rose ―Emmett estaba perplejo.

―Claro, pero… ―se acercó un paso a él― Ustedes dos pueden ayudarme ―dijo con una sonrisa insinuante y en tono provocativo. Se acercó mas a él y lo besó; pero no duró mucho ya que él la separó tomándola por los hombros, aunque intentó disimularlo, pude ver una mueca de asco por parte de Matt.

―Lo siento mucho, cariño, pero no soy de la clase de persona a la que le gusta experimentar ―dijo amablemente―. Nos vemos ―dejó un beso en cada una de sus mejillas.

―Chau, Emmy ―casi empujó a Rose y volvió a apoyar sus labios en los de Emmett por unos cortos segundos, mientras Rosalie miraba sorprendida la escena, a sólo unos centímetros de ellos. Una vez terminó, salió por la puerta y se fue en su moto.

Ninguno aguantó mas y estallamos en grandes carcajadas, que seguro escuchó todo el pueblo.

La pareja nos lanzaba dagas con los ojos, pero después se sonrieron entre ellos y chocaron los cinco.

―Lo hicimos ―dijo mi hermano.

―Por supuesto que lo haríamos ―dijo en tono algo altanero. Emmett tomó las pizzas de suelo y las llevó a la cocina.

―Muy bien, me toca ―continuó.

Nos volvimos a colocar en ronda, otra vez, Bella terminó a mi lado, agradecí por eso.

―Alice, ¿verdad o reto?

―Reto ―contestó sonriendo como una niña. Todavía no podía creer que ella y mi mejor amigo… Decidí desechar esos pensamientos, antes de hacer algo de lo que me arrepienta, o no.

―Te reto a llamar al director a su casa y jugarle una broma pesada.

―Perfecto ―lo pensó por un segundo―, pero necesito que vayamos a su casa.

― ¿Para qué? ―preguntó Jasper, dudando acerca de lo que podía hacer su novia.

―Ya lo verán. Vamos, ¡rápido! ―estaba muy ansiosa. Espero que el director no sufra, _tanto._

― ¿Qué planeas, Allie? ―cuestionó Bella.

―Ya lo verán, no sean impacientes ―elevó un poco su voz― Vallamos en el Volvo de Edward, es el mas discreto.

―No creo que entremos todos ―intervine.

― ¡Claro que sí! ―empezó a caminar hacia el garaje, con todos siguiéndole los talones. Creo que ya lo dije, lo mejor es no contradecirla.

―Mmm, veamos, Emm ―miró al susodicho―, eres el mas grande, así que tú conducirás para no ocupar tanto espacio.

― ¿¡Qué!? ¡No! ―me quejé, pero una mirada de Alice bastó para callarme. Bufé frustrado y me crucé de brazos, mientras mi hermano actuaba como la persona mas madura, sacándome la lengua. Rodé los ojos y le tendí las llaves―. Cuidado ―le dije mordaz.

―Bueno, Edward, ve en el asiento del copiloto ―abrí la puerta, pero algo me impidió entrar.

―No quiero ir atrás ―intervino Rosalie.

―Rosalie, somos mas pequeñas, tenemos que ir atrás.

―Pero estaremos todos muy apretados ahí ―al parecer, Alice no tenía muchas ganas de discutir con ella, ya que accedió fácilmente y me miró para que entrara atrás.

―Bien ―susurré. Fui el primero que se subió, por lo que estaba del lado de la ventana derecha.

―Bella, sube ―alcancé a escuchar a mi hermana, luego de unos segundos, entró.

― ¿Jasper? ―uno mas.

― Muy bien, creo que no que entro aquí. ¿Pueden correrse un poco mas para allá? ―me pegué lo mas que pude a la puerta, y Bella se pegó a mí. Me agradaba su cercanía, porque su cuerpo irradiaba mucho calor, y al estar en un lugar cerrado, sentía su particular aroma a fresas mas intenso.

― ¿Puedes cerrar la puerta? ―preguntó Jasper.

―Creo que sí ―respondí con dificultad.

Cuando escuché el fuerte portazo, no sé qué me dolió mas: la fuerza del impacto con la cual cerró la puerta; o que, prácticamente, me aplastaron y por el quejido de dolor de Bella y Jasper, y mi vida, abrí la única salida disponible, cayendo al suelo.

_Lo segundo dolió mas. _

―Edward, ¿te encuentras bien? ―me preguntó Bella preocupada. Admito que me agradó que se preocupara por mí. En los asientos delanteros, Emmett y Rosalie estallaron en carcajadas.

― Estoy bien ―logré decir. Aún estaba tirado en el piso.

―Oh, hermanito, lo siento, no fue mi intensión ―mi hermana también estaba preocupada.

―No hay problema, Alice.

―Ya sé, vuelve a subir ―la miré como si estuviera loca.

―Mejor me quedo, vayan ustedes. Iré a escuchar algo de música a mi habitación ―me levanté del suelo, con intensión decidida de irme, pero el llamado de Emmett me detuvo.

―Vamos, Eddie, el juego aún no termina ―no me iba a dejar convencer otra vez. Iba a responder, pero una voz suave me detuvo.

―Cierto… Ven, Edward, seguro nos divertiremos ―agregó Bella algo dudosa al final, mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo. Pero sólo eso bastó para que me acercara al auto nuevamente.

―Muy bien ―respondí como si nada pasara. Todos me miraron extraño. ― ¿Qué? ―pregunté.

―Nada ―fue Alice la que respondió―. Jazz, ¿puedo sentarme en tus piernas? Así habrá mas espacio.

―Claro ―respondió el susodicho con una sonrisa.

―No pudiste pensar eso antes ―se quejó Bella con los brazos cruzados y mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

―No lo creí necesario ―se encogió de hombros. Se acomodó en el regazo del rubio, y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él, Jasper besó su cabeza cariñosamente.

Gruñí e hice una mueca. Ya no era lo mismo verlos.

―Supéralo, Edward ―dijo en tono mordaz Alice.

Entré nuevamente en el auto, ahora mucho mas cómodo que antes.

―Muy bien, ahora sí, ¡Vámonos! ―volvió a su estado de ánimo habitual.

Llegamos a la casa del director hablando de cosas sin sentido, y ninguna tenía algo que ver con la anterior. Así éramos.

―Emm, apaga las luces ―dijo Alice una cuadra antes de llegar. A esta hora el cielo ya estaba algo oscuro.

Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca para ver, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para que no nos reconozcan, se estacionó.

Alice tomó su teléfono, buscó algo en él y presionó llamar.

― ¿Cómo sabes el número del director? ―preguntó Rosalie algo incrédula, aunque, conociendo a mi hermana, no me sorprendía en absoluto.

―Nunca sabes cuándo puedes necesitarlo ―hizo una breve pausa― Silencio, está sonando.

―Pon el altavoz ―se quejó Emm. Alice hizo lo que dijo. En el auto sólo se escuchaba el sonido de espera que provenía del celular y nuestras respiraciones.

― _¿Hola?_ ―contestó una voz algo somnolienta.

_¿Ya dormía a esta hora?_

―Este, es un mensaje informativo de emergencia ―empezó mi hermana con voz de contestadora automática. Recién empezaba, y todos estábamos con una sonrisa de burla en el rostro.

― _¿Disculpe? _―una luz se encendió en uno de los cuartos.

―Si está escuchando este mensaje, por favor, permanezca en calma y escuche atentamente.

―_Querida, despiértate_ ―se escuchó del otro lado.

― _No pasa nada, duérmete _―la voz femenina se escuchaba algo molesta por la interrupción de su sueño, seguramente, ajena a la llamada.

―A causa de lo que ocurrió, está ocurriendo u ocurrirá en este momento, por alguna de estas causas ―hizo una pausa―: Guerra, ataque terrorista, catástrofe natural, explosión nuclear, peligro por amenaza química y/o física ―se escuchó un jadeo del otro lado y risas sofocadas del nuestro―; se le solicita cortar todos los suministros de energía y gas que posea ―automáticamente, las luces se apagaron―. Por favor, mantengan la calma y evite salir de su casa. Prontamente, un equipo llegará a su casa para evacuar. Repito, mantengan la calma, en unos momentos llegar-a u-n e-quip-o a su ca-cas-sa p-p-ara evac-cu-a-r. Mant-engan la cal ―cortó de golpe. Nos dimos la libertad de reírnos libres, su actuación quedó perfecta.

―Por un momento, me lo creí ―rio Emmett.

De repente, vimos a una persona, en sólo ropa interior, salir corriendo de la casa.

― ¡Mis ojos! ―chillaron Alice y Rose al unísono, tapándose la cara, la primera en el cuello de su novio; Bella sólo desvió la vista con una mueca de disgusto en su cara. La imagen no era agradable de mirar, menos si tu estómago era sensible.

― ¡LA TERCERA GUERRA MUNDIAL LLEGÓ! ―gritaba el director a todo pulmón mientras seguía su carrera huyendo de… nada.

―Madre de dios ―Emmett, Jasper y yo nos encontrábamos en shock con la boca entreabierta, sin poder quitar la mirada de lo que ocurría enfrente de nosotros.

― ¡CORRAN MIENTRAS PUEDAN! ―los vecinos salieron alarmados por el griterío.

Varios minutos después de que perdiéramos al _respetable_ director de vista, aun seguíamos en silencio.

―Eso fue… ―empezó Emmett― ¡Genial! ―y se rio a todo lo que dieron sus pulmones, para ser seguido por un par de risas mas. Él nunca iba a cambiar.

Emprendimos el camino de regreso a casa, y cuando volvimos a la sala, Alice habló.

―Uno mas ―nadie se negó, así que nos volvimos a colocar en círculo.

Mi suerte había sido buena, hasta ahora.

―Edward, ¿verdad o reto? ―mi hermano me miraba con una sonrisa burlona y de superioridad, sabiendo que no iba a elegir reto. Decidí arriesgarme un poco y hacerlo tragar esa sonrisa.

―Reto ―la sonrisa de Alice parecía la del Gato en Alicia en el país de las Maravillas.

Debí haberlo pensado dos veces. Después de todo, hablábamos de Alice.

―Te reto a… ―ese brillo en los ojos no me gustaba― Besar a Bella.

― ¿¡QUÉ!? ―gritamos los dos al unísono.

―No puedes echarte atrás, es un reto ―sentía a Bella muy nerviosa a mi costado, y el resto nos miraba con sonrisas cómplices.

―Me parece injusto obligar a Bella a hacer algo que o quiere ―la defendí, pero internamente, deseaba que no se oponga.

―Claro que no hay problema. ¿Verdad, Bella? ―preguntó Alice, retándola a decir que no. Ella se mordía el labio nerviosamente, eso sólo volvía la idea mas tentadora.

―Supongo que no ―susurró―. Es sólo un reto ―sus palabras dolieron, sin embargo, sentí un leve tono de tristeza y decepción en la voz.

Me volteé, para quedar frente a ella. Me dediqué unos segundos para admirar su belleza. Sus ojos color chocolate me miraban con expectativa y nerviosismo. Coloqué mis manos en cada lado de su mejilla, delicadamente. Fui acercando mi rostro al de ella lentamente, analizando sus expresiones, y buscando algo que me indicara que no quería esto. A poca distancia de su boca, miré sus ojos, todavía quedaba tiempo de dar marcha atrás, si ella quería.

_Yo no. _

Sus ojos se cerraron y suspiró. Su aliento chocó en mi cara, acabando con la poca fuerza que tenía para detenerme.

Apoyé mis labios en los suyos, dejando un casto y corto beso sobre ellos. Sólo me separé unos milímetros. Quería mas, pero tampoco me parecía correcto obligarla a algo que no quería.

Sin embargo, ella entreabrió sus labios, dándome una invitación que no podía rechazar. Volví a estampar mis labios en los suyos. Eran cálidos, suaves, y se amoldaban perfectamente a los míos.

Mágico. Increíble. Ni eso describía, mínimamente, lo que sentí en ese momento.

La punta de mi lengua acarició su labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para entrar, a lo que ella accedió fácilmente.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, sólo recobré algo de conciencia cuando sentí mis pulmones arder por la falta de oxígeno.

A duras penas, me separé de ella, apoyando mi frente en la suya, no quería cortar el contacto todavía. Mis ojos estaban cerrados, grabando en mi memoria a fuego este momento.

Un carraspeo me sobresaltó. Miré a Bella, quien todavía respiraba algo entrecortado; sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, haciéndola ver mas tierna; y sus labios se encontraban rojos e hinchados.

_Demasiado tentador. _

―Muy bien… ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ―preguntó Alice como si nada hubiese pasado. El resto también actuaba así, lo que agradecí, no me gustaría ser el blanco de sus burlas.

Igualmente, necesitaba hablar con Bella sobre lo ocurrido.

―No lo sé… ¿Qué proponen? ―Rosalie miró a todos.

―Pizza y películas―sugirió Jasper.

―Escondidas ―todos miraron a Emmett como si tuviera tres cabezas.

―Pizza y película ―hablamos todos al unísono.

Mi hermano hizo un puchero infantil, pero un segundo después, la luz se fue, para dar lugar a una oscuridad algo lúgubre.

―Y ustedes querían películas ―se burló.

* * *

_Me llegó inspiración :D Creo que es la primera vez que actualizo tan pronto, espero poder seguir así. Eso sí, no estoy segura si para bien o para mal..._

_Este capítulo laargo ¿Merece algún review? ¿Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, quejas, algun palazo? Me ayudaría a saber como voy :) _

_Desde ya, perdón si ofendí o molesté de alguna manera a alguien por el reto de Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, o alguna otra situación en particular. Agradecería que me lo dijeran también._

_Respondo los reviews anteriores. ¡Muchas gracias de corazón chicas! :)_

_**MITWI:** Jajaja, muchas gracias por dejar un review! :D La reacción de Edward creo que va a estar lista para el siguiente capítulo, además del reencuentro Rose/Tito ;) A Emmett se le viene una bomba... Saluditos :))_

_**karen de Pattinson:** Creo que en todos los casos, Emmett buscó los problemas, pero igual lo queremos, jaja xD . Que opinas del juego? Jaja, espero que te haya gustado; llegó el momento esperado por varias ;) Perdón por tardar, pero esta vez actualizé antes :) . Me retracé leyendo tu historia "Conociedo al Amor" (voy por el capítulo 16), pero dentro de poco me actualizo, jaja, me encanta! :D Muchísimas gracias por dejar un review. Besos :)_

_**KaryBella2413: **Qué bueno que te haya encantado el capítulo! Me pone muy feliz :D . Te gustó el capítulo? Jaja, espero que sí:) Muchas gracias por dejar un review! Saluditos :))_

_**montego 24: **Jajaja, sí, al fin actualicé. Bueno, si pasaron un par de cosas en el juego xD. Muchas gracias por dejar un review. Un beso :-*_

_**natika-Cullen:** Jajaja, sí, y creo que podes imaginarte lo que son capaces de hacer los hermanos Cullen... Muchísimas gracias por dejar un review! Saluditos :))_

_**Melanie Tao de U:** Gracias! :) Jajaja, sí, ese dúo... xD . Acá está el siguiente capítulo, espero que te guste. Besos :))_

_**Guest:** Otra actualizacion :) . Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Muchísimas gracias por dejar un review :D Saludos :))_

_**viir:** Cómo quedó el juego? Jaja, muchas gracias por dejar un review :D . Besos :)_

_**liliana:** Jajaja, acá hay otro capítulo :) , espero que te guste. Muchas gracias por dejar un review! Saluditos :D_

**_Avisos:_**

_*Si quieren agregarme en Facebook (Tellus Fanfics) o seguirme en Twitter (K_Tellus) :)_

_*Estoy hace días con un OS Edward/Bella/Jacob en la cabeza, tal vez no sea muy original la idea, pero me gustaría escribirlo y ver qué opinan. El punto es que, no sé que voy a poder escribir primero, si la continuación de este capítulo o el nuevo OS. En cualquier caso, por favor, tenganme paciencia (Ya sé que les pedí demasiada hasta ahora), pero si no saco la idea, creo que voy a explotar._

_*Me parecería justo recompensarlas por las pasadas (y, posiblemente futuras) tardanzas en las actualizaciones. Si quieren, pueden enviarme un MP con alguna idea que les gustaría que escribiera, y/o con la pareja que quieran :)_

_De nuevo gracias a todas por leer la historia :D_

_Saludos, _

_Tellus :)_


End file.
